who you love ? (2)
by Yoni.parkbyun
Summary: Chanyeol kembali setelah lima tahun lamanya dan dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Namun apa jadinya jika ternyata hati Baekhyun sudah terbagi dua karena Sehun selalu ada disampingnya selama Chanyeol pergi? Siapa yang akan dipilih Baekhyun? Sehun atau Chanyeol? [EXO FF] / Chanbaek or Baekyeol , Hunbaek, Kaisoo, Chan...? / Romance, Friendship, Drama / Chanbaek or Hunbaek?
1. Prolog

**Preview "Who You Love 1"**

 _"Selamat Tinggal Baekhyun"_

 _"PARK CHANYEOL"_

 _Baekhyun terus berlari dan meneriaki nama chanyeol berharap chanyeol masih ada dan dia bisa menemuinya._

 _"yeolbong jangan tinggalkan aku"_

 _Baekhyun bahkan sudah menangis ditengah berlarinya._

 _"PARK CHANYEOL"_

 _Langkah chanyeol terhenti, dia seperti mendengar suara baekhyun. Dengan perlahan dia membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berlari mengejarnya._

 _"baekhyun?"_

 _"hhh chanyeol jangan tinggalkan aku" baekhyun dengan cepat memeluk tubuhnya sambil terisak dipelukannya. Chanyeol perlahan mengelus punggung baekhyun dan mengecupi pucuk kepala baekhyun_

 _"baekhyun kau datang berarti kau?"_

 _"ya aku memaafkanmu yeolbong. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanmu. Sebenarnya alasanku pindah kesamcheok adalah karena aku tahu jika cepat atau lambat kau akan meninggalkanku jadi aku ingin membiasakan diriku hidup tanpa kehadiranmu chan. Aku… aku tidak akan sanggup jika seandainya kau tiba-tiba meninggalkanku sendiri jadi aku sengaja pindah ke samcheok dan menyuruhmu untuk tidak mengikutiku karena aku ingin mencoba hidup tanpa hadirnya dirimu disisiku yeol"_

 _Chanyeol tertegun ketika mendengar pernyataan baekhyun bahwa alasan baekhyun pindah adalah karena dirinya. Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal ketika mengetahui alasan sebenarnya._

 _Benar apa kata noonanya dulu jika sebenarnya baekhyun memiliki alasan mengapa baekhyun tidak ingin chanyeol menyusul dan menemuinya._

 _"baek, maafkan aku karena aku tidak tahu alasanmu dan malah membohongimu. Maafkan aku" chanyeol semakin erat memeluk baekhyun_

 _"tidak apa-apa chan aku sekarang sudah mengerti. Aku sudah memaafkanmu jadi aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku" baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap chanyeol penuh harap_

 _"mianhae baekhyun aku tidak bisa, aku harus segera pergi. Aku janji saat liburan aku akan menemuimu"_

 _"hiks kau tega meninggalkanku yeol"_

 _"sst uljima .. aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Setelah lulus dari perguruan tinggi aku akan kembali lagi ke korea . aku berjanji itu dan aku berjanji akan terus menghubungi dan juga mengunjungimu jika aku ada waktu. Jadi jangan menangis. Hatiku sakit melihatmu menangis" chanyeol menghapus air mata baekhyun lalu mengecupi kedua kelopak mata baekhyun agar baekhyun berhenti menangis_

 _"kau janji?"_

 _"ne aku berjanji. Jadi selamat tinggal baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu" chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir milik baekhyun sambil menangis begitu pula dengan baekhyun dia kembali meneteskan air matanya. Ciuman mereka hanya sebentar karena chanyeol memutuskan terlebih dahulu dan dengan cepat menghapus air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipinya_

 _"hah aku akan sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu baekby" chanyeol tersenyum pada baekhyun_

 _"aku juga akan sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu yeolbong"_

 _"selamat tinggal baekby" chanyeol berlalu dan melambaikan tangannya pada baekhyun lalu pergi dari hadapan baekhyun._

 _Sedangkan baekhyun kini dia menangis sambil melihat tubuh chanyeol yang semakin jauh darinya._

 _"selamat tinggal yeolbong"_

 _._

 _._

.

* * *

Title : Who You Love ? 2

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol,

Byun Baekhyun,

Oh Sehun

Other Cast : Kim Jongin,

Do Kyungsoo,

Kim Jongdae,

Xi Luhan and other

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, orang tua dan agency mereka , kecuali cerita ini milik saya jadi dilarang keras untuk mengcopy tanpa seizin saya.

Warning : ini Genderswitch (GS), GS for Uke. FF ini merupakan lanjutan series Who You Love yang pertama, karena Who You Love yang pertama masih menggantung endingnya, jadi silahkan membaca ff ini untuk mengetahui kisah selanjutnya. Jika ada yang tidak suka dengan ff ini dipersilahkan untuk menekan tombol 'X' pada komputer atau 'close' pada layar handphone anda. Don't bash and plagiat, typo anywhere. Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD.

.

.

Summary : Chanyeol kembali dan dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Namun apa jadinya jika ternyata hati Baekhyun sudah terbagi dua karena Sehun selalu ada disampingnya selama Chanyeol pergi? Siapa yang akan dipilih Baekhyun? Sehun atau Chanyeol?

.

* * *

Prolog

.

.

Incheon airport

Seorang namja mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bandara dengan menenteng sebuah koper besar berisi barang-barang pribadinya. Sepasang matanya mulai menulusuri area bandara mencari seseorang yang sepertinya menjemput kedatangannya untuk pertama kalinya setelah lima tahun lamanya. Senyum dibibirnya mengembang ketika mendapati orang yang ia cari sedari tadi telah datang. Kaki panjangnya mulai bergerak membawa tubuhnya menuju orang yang ia nantikan itu. Setelah berada dekat dengan orang yang ia nantikan itu, lengannya dengan cepat menarik tubuh orang tersebut dan memeluknya dengan erat menyalurkan semua rasa rindu yang ia rasakan selama ini.

"Baekby bogoshipeo" namja tersebut memeluk seorang yeoja yang ia panggil dengan sebutan 'baekby' tersebut.

"nado bogoshipeoyo yeolbong" yeoja tersebut balas memeluk namja itu

"kau jahat sekali tidak pernah datang kembali kesini dan menemuiku" yeoja tersebut yng bernama Baekhyun memukul punggung namja tersebut dengan keras sambil terisak kecil

"mianhae, aku terlalu sibuk sampai tak sempat untuk mengunjungimu" chanyeol -namja tersebut- mengelus punggung baekhyun menenangkannya agar baekhyun berhenti menangis

"katanya kau janji akan mengunjungiku, tapi kau mengingkari janjimu itu tuan park ! kau jahat padaku ! apa kau tak tahu, aku benar-benar merindukanmu" baekhyun mulai melepaskan pelukan chanyeol dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sambil menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya

"maafkan aku baek, setelah lulus dari SHS dijepang dan melanjutkan studyku disana, aku benar-benar sangat sibuk dan tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mengunjungimu kembali. Aku mengejar pendidikanku agar aku cepat lulus S2 ku dan bisa kembali kesini. and finally aku sudah lulus dan akan memulai kehidupanku kembali disini bersamamu. so, don't cry, I will always stay with you" chanyeol tersenyum sangat manis sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi baekhyun

"promise?" baekhyun mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya berharap chanyeol akan menautkan jarinya di jari kelingking baekhyun

"yes, I promise you" chanyeol menautkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking baekhyun, membuat baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"aku pegang janjimu tuan park" baekhyun terkekeh membuat chanyeol gemas dan mengacak-acak pucuk kepala baekhyun

"ne nyonya park kau bisa memegang janjiku"

semburat tipis berwarna merah muda muncul dipipi baekhyun ketika dirinya dipanggil oleh chanyeol dengan marga milik chanyeol.

"ish berhenti mengganti-ganti margaku dengan margamu ! dasar tuan park menyebalkan !" baekhyun memukul lengan chanyeol agak keras membuat chanyeol sedikit meringis

"aww appo,,, ne ne nona byun. berhenti memukulku"

"nah begitu lebih baik, ayo sekarang kita ke parkiran. mobilku ada disana. kita harus segera pulang. keluargamu pasti terkejut mengetahui anak laki-laki kesayangannya ini datang" baekhyun mulai menggandeng lengan chanyeol dan menyeret chanyeol untuk segera berjalan menuju parkiran

"hahah tentu saja, padahal aku memberi tahu mereka jika lusa aku baru pulang. ah aku jadi tidak sabar melihat wajah eomma dan appa yang terkejut melihatku, dan bagaimana ya ekspresi yoora noona ketika melihat adiknya yang tampan ini sudah kembali. hahaha" chanyeol terkekeh membayangkan bagaimana wajah keluarganya nanti ketika chanyeol ternyata mempercepat kepulangannya

"kau ini jahil sekali chan ! aku saja tadi hampir tidak percaya jika kau pulang ! tapi saat kau mengirimiku pesan berulang kali jika kau sudah sampai, aku langsung menjalankan mobilku kesini menjemputmu"

"haha maaf, aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan pada kalian"

"heuhh kau ini"

"hehe oh ya bagaimana kabarmu selama ini? apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya chanyeol pada baekhyun ketika mereka sudah berada didalam mobil

"ya seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja. lalu bagaimana denganmu? apa kau baik-baik saja selama dijepang? sepertinya kau sangat betah tinggal disana"

"hahah aku baik, heummm sangat betah karena disana banyak wanita-wanita yang cantik dan seksi" chanyeol tersenyum jahil

"otakmu sepertinya menjadi pervet setelah tinggal bertahun-tahun disana"

"hahha bercanda, aku betah tinggal disana bukan karena banyak wanita yang cantik dan sexy, tapi ya memang aku suka dengan lingkungan disana, walaupun tidak jauh beda dengan korea tapi bagiku tetap saja korea menjadi tempat yang paling nyaman bagiku. untuk wanita cantik dan sexy ya itu menjadi nilai plus untukku haha" chanyeol kembali terkekeh dan membuat baekhyun ikut terkekeh dibuatnya

"kau ini. sudah jalankan mobilnya" baekhyun memukul pelan lengan chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

.

.

Didalam mobil Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menceritakan kisah masing-masing. Baekhyun mengatakan jika dia masih berada di bangku kuliah untuk melanjutkan s2nya dan Baekhyun mengambil jurusan seni musik karena dia sangat menyukai musik. Setelah lulus SGHS Baekhyun kembali ke seoul untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Baekhyun satu kampus dengan Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo dan Chen hanya berbeda jurusan. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Chen satu jurusan namun Chen dua tingkat lebih atas dibandingkan dirinya dan kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kai mengambil jurusan sastra inggris, alasannya karena dia ingin berbicara lancar dengan bule-bule yang sexy jika dia bertemu dengan bule-bule tersebut, ck aneh sekali alasan tersebut. Dan untuk Sehun, hah jangan ditanya sudah pasti dia mengambil jurusan Sains karena dia dari dulu sudah pintar dibidang sains dan sering menjuarai kejuaraan sains maka sehun mengambil jurusan tersebut dan mendapatkan beasiswa hingga s3 dikampusnya, sungguh membanggakan.

Saat menceritakan tentang Sehun, Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan bersemangat bahkan Baekhyun sering memuji bagaimana hebatnya Sehun. Chanyeol panas mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun tentang Sehun dan Chanyeol yakin jika Baekhyun sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun selama dia berada di jepang.

"wah sepertinya kau dan sehun sangat dekat, karena sedari tadi kau hanya menceritakan dia" ujar Chanyeol sinis

"heumm,, selama kau dijepang Sehun yang selalu menemaniku, kau kan tahu Sehun tinggal dirumahku. Sejak halmeoni meninggal satu tahun yang lalu, Sehun dan ibunya diajak oleh eomma dan appa untuk tinggal dan bekerja diseoul. jadi mau tidak mau sehun tinggal dirumahku. karena kami tinggal bersama maka kami semakin dekat" jelas baekhyun

"ah begitu rupanya. sepertinya hatimu sudah terbagi berarti walupun tak ada diriku tidak masalah bagimu karena ada Sehun yang menemanimu" chanyeol tersenyum miris

"ah tidak-tidak bukan begitu. kau tetap nomor satu dihatiku. kau kan sahabat terbaikku. only you tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu"

"hahah arraseo. aku hanya sahabat terbaikmu bukan begitu nyonya byun?"

"ne tuan park" baekhyun terkekeh namun chanyeol tersenyum miris mendengar jika dia hanya seorang sahabat bagi baekhyun.

.

.

.

"chanyeol adikku sayang... noona sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu" yoora memeluk tubuh adik tercintanya itu ketika chanyeol tiba dirumahnya

"aku juga merindukanmu noona, wah kau semakin cantik saja noona"

"hahaha tentu saja,,, aku kan seorang publik figur jadi aku harus merawat tubuh dan wajahku agar tetap cantik dan semakin cantik" kata yoora terkekeh dan chanyeol hanya balas terkekeh mendengar penuturan noonanya itu

"chan sebaiknya kau mandi, eomma sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu" ucap nyonya park menuntun chanyeol masuk kedalam kamarnya

"ne eomma" chanyeol masuk kedalam kamarnya

setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya Chanyeil menemui keluarganya diruang tamu.

"yak dobi katanya kau pulang lusa kenapa kau berbohong pada kami?" tanya yoora

"hehehe mianhae noona,,, aku memang sengaja ingin membuat kejutan pada kalian" jawab chanyeol sambil terkekeh

"uh,, untung saja aku sedang tidak ada kegiatan di agency.. jadi aku bisa pulang ke rumah sekarang"

"hehehe maafkan aku noona,, oh ya dimana baekhyun?"

"baekhyun sudah pulang tadi. katanya dia sedang ada urusan, jadi dia meminta maaf padamu karena hanya bisa menjemputmu" jelas yoora membuat chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya sedih, padahal kan niat chanyeol dia ingin seharian bersama baekhyun untuk melepas rindu, tapi ternyata baekhyun sedang sibuk.

"sudah jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu. tennag saja besok kau masih bisa bertemu dengan baekhyun" yoora menepuk pundak chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya

"tapi noona,,, niatnya kan hari ini aku akan menghabiskan waktuku bersama baekhyun"

"sudahlah,, kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu lain kali. lagi pula apa kau tak lelah baru pulang dari jepang? coba ceritakan pada noona tentang kehidupanmu disana, sepertinya kau senang berada disana sampai-sampai tak pernah berkunjung kemari"

"hahaha disana memang sangat menyenangkan tapi tetap disini lebih menyenangkan. Aku tidak sempat berkunjung disini karena aku mengejar pendidikanku agar aku bisa lulus S2 dengan cepat noona. Lagi pula aku tidak mau berlama-lama disana, aku ingin cepat-cepat kembali kesini"

"hahaha aku tahu pasti karena baekhyun kan? ah adikku cepat kau nyatakan perasaanmu pada baekhyun, kalau tidak cepat baekhyun akan dimiliki orang. Sepertinya saat ini posisimu sudah diganti oleh seseorang karena aku sering melihat baekhyun bersama dengan seorang namja yang bernama Sehun. kau harus cepat adikku kalau kau tak ingin kalah start dengan sehun hihi"

"benarkah itu noona?" tanya chanyeol dengan polosnya

"ne tentu saja"

"tapi aku pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya sebelum aku pergi ke jepang"

"kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu lagi adikku, itukan sudah sangat lama. mungkin saja baekhyun pikir kau sudah melupakan perasaanmu dan bisa saja baekhyun sudah memiliki perasaan oada orang lain. jadi sebelum itu terjadi, kau harus cepat nyatakan perasaanmu padanya" kata yoora memberi saran

"hmm baiklah noona,,, secepatnya aku akan mengatakan pada baekhyun"

"nah itu baru adikku"

chanyeol tersenyum, sepertinya apa yang dikatakan yoora benar. chanyeol harus cepat mengatakan perasaannya pada baekhyun kembali sebelum semuanya terlambat.

.

.

Chanyeol bosan, Baekhyun tidak bisa dihubungi dan dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Kini dia hanya berbaring sambil membuka laptopnya dan melihat e-mail yang masuk.

"eoh jongdae hyung mengirimiku e-mail? astaga ternyata dia masih ingat padaku" chanyeol terkekeh melihat email dari jongdae seniornya dulu dan juga partner menyamarnya.

 _From : Kim Jongdae_

 _To : Park Chanyeol_

 _annyeong park chanyeol sahabat sekaligus partner menyamarku ,._

 _bagiamana kabarmu?_

 _kau sombong sekali padaku eoh !_

 _katanya kau akan menemuiku jika ada waktu? tapi mana ini sudah lima tahun ? ingat LIMA TAHUN !_

 _tapi kau tidak menemuiku bahkan memberi kabar padaku ! kau masih hidupkan ?_

 _ck,,, jangan-jangan kau melupkanku ! kau jahat sekali jika kau melupakan sunbaemu yang tampan ini T.T_

 _jika kau sudah kembali ke korea cepat hubungi aku ya,, nomorku tidak berubah kok.._

 _dan satu lagi, aku sekarang sudah pindah ke seoul, dekat dengan rumahmu bukan? cepat beritahu alamatmu agar aku bisa main kerumahmu_

 _oh ya aku satu kampus dengan pacarmu itu siapa namanya? um baekhyun ya byun baekhyun dan kau tahu dia selalu menempel dengan Oh sehun asal kau tahu ! makanya cepat kembali ke korea agar kau bisa menjaga pacarmu itu._

 _oh atau jangan-jangan kau sudah memiliki kekasih baru dijepang? astagaaa_

 _ah sudahlah cepat kembali ke korea Park , aku merindukanmu..._

 _dan jangan lupa mainlah ke apartemenku di daerah gangnam_

 _sampai jumpa Park Chanyeol !_

 _Ps. bogosipeo {}_

 _:P_

.

.

"hahaha ada-ada saja chen hyung ini" chanyeol terkekeh lalu dia mengetikan balasan email untuk Chen.

 _To : Kim Jongdae_

 _From : Park Chanyeol_

 _Annyeong Jongdae Sunbaenim, Sahabat sekaligus partner menyamarku kkkk_

 _Kabarku baik, bagaimana dengan kabar hyung? hihihi_

 _Mianhae hyung, bukan maksudku melupakanmu. Tapi memang aku sibuk mengejar kelulusanku._

 _Wah sudah tak terasa yah lima tahun kita berpisah kkkkk_

 _Tenang saja hyung, tidak mungkin aku melupakan hyungku yang tampan ini_

 _Wah kau pindah ke seoul ? uh aku jadi ingin betemu denganmu._

 _Bagaimana jika kita bertemu di gangnam café besok jam 5 sore?_

 _Dan satu lagi Baekhyun bukan pacarku hyung :(_

 _Ya aku tahu baekhyun dekat dengan sehun, dia sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku._

 _Tapi tenang saja, sebentar lagi baekhyun akan menjadi milikku , karena aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya kkkk_

 _Ah sudahlah kita bertemu besok agar aku bisa menceritakan semuanya padamu hyung._

 _Sampai bertemu di Gangnam Café besok_

 _Bye Jongdae hyung :D_

 _Ps. Nado Bogoshipeo {}_

.

.

Chanyeol menutup laptopnya, dia tidak sabar untuk menunggu besok dan bertemu dengan Chen. Dia ingin berbincang banyak pada Chen dan dia juga ingin meminta bantuan pada Chen jika dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

* * *

hai,,,,,

saya bawa ff baru nih, sebenarnya gak baru sih. ini cuma lanjutin aja ff dengan judul yang sama.

ff ini adalah lanjutan dari ff 'Who You Love?' . ya bisa dibilang ini season 2 nya lah hhehehe

bagaimana ada yang berminat dengan Who You Love ? 2 ini?

ini baru aku uplad prolognya aja lohhh

jika ada yang berminat dengan ff ini review yang banyak yah, kalau reviewnya tidak banyak . ff ini tidak akan dilanjutkan / malah dihapus.

jadi Review Jusseyo *.*

Bye ~~ sampai jumpa di chapter 1 (Welcome Back)

saranghae :*


	2. Chapter 1

Title : Who You Love ? 2

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol,

Byun Baekhyun,

Oh Sehun

Other Cast : Kim Jongin,

Do Kyungsoo,

Kim Jongdae,

Xi Luhan and other

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, orang tua dan agency mereka , kecuali cerita ini milik saya jadi dilarang keras untuk mengcopy tanpa seizin saya.

Warning : ini Genderswitch (GS), GS for Uke. FF ini merupakan lanjutan series Who You Love yang pertama, karena Who You Love yang pertama masih menggantung endingnya, jadi silahkan membaca ff ini untuk mengetahui kisah selanjutnya. Jika ada yang tidak suka dengan ff ini dipersilahkan untuk menekan tombol 'X' pada komputer atau 'close' pada layar handphone anda. Don't bash and plagiat, typo anywhere. Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD.

.

.

Summary : Chanyeol kembali dan dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Namun apa jadinya jika ternyata hati Baekhyun sudah terbagi dua karena Sehun selalu ada disampingnya selama Chanyeol pergi? Siapa yang akan dipilih Baekhyun? Sehun atau Chanyeol?

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 :**

.

Pagi yang cerah sinar matahari mulai menyinari kota Seoul dengan cerahnya. Secerah matahari yang bersinar, secerah pula hati seorang namja yang baru dua hari ini menginjakkan kembali kakinya di kota kelahirannya itu. Kini namja tersebut yang sering disapa chanyeol mulai melakukan aktivitas barunya yaitu menjadi dosen jurusan arsitektur di Seoul International University. Setelah dirinya menyelesaikan pendidikan S2 nya di Tokyo Of University lelaki berparas tampan tersebut mulai memberanikan diri untuk melamar pekerjaan menjadi dosen di Seoul International University. Dengan modal ijazah dan kepintarannya, Chanyeol berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaannya itu. Walaupun niat awalnya ingin menjadi seorang arsitektur, tidak masalah jika dia akhirnya tidak menjadi arsitektur, menjadi dosen jurusan arsitektur tidak buruk juga begitulah yang ada difikiran Chanyeol.

Kaki jenjangnya mulai menapakkan di lantai koridor SIU, parasnya yang tampan membuat mahasiswi di sana menjerit kegirangan, mereka mengira jika akan ada mahasiswa baru tapi dugaan mereka ternyata salah karena yang sedang mereka kagumi bukanlah mahasiswa baru melainkan dosen baru disana. Chanyeol dengan santainya terus berjalan menuju ruang rektor kampus dan mengacuhkan bisikan dan teriakan heboh dari mahasiswi disekitarnya.

.

"hei apa kau tahu, ada mahasiswa baru dan dia sangattttt tampan. astaga aku jatuh hati padanya" seru sulli selaku mahasiswi yang tadi sempat melihat chanyeol

"benarkah? astagaa aku ingin melihatnya. dia berada dijurusan apa?" tanya krystal yang menjadi heboh

"aku tidak tahu, kita tunggu saja kabar berikutnya. tadi aku hanya melihatnya saat dia berjalan dikoridor menuju ruang rektor"

"hei heiii kau tahu dia bukan mahasiswa baru tapi dia dosen baru? OMAYA jika dosennya tampan seperti itu, aku betah belajar dengannya" seru nana yang tiba-tiba masuk kelas dan ikut bergosip bersama krystal dan sulli

"mwo? apa katamu dosen? astaga. dia dosen jurusan apa? semoga saja musik" ucap sulli berharap

"sayangnya bukan dia dosen jurusan arsitektur. ahh tahu begitu aku menuruti ucapan eomma untuk masuk ke jurusan arsitek" ujar nana lesu

"ck sayang sekali"

Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk ke kelas heran ketika melihat wajah trio gosip dikelas wajahnya terlihat tidak bersemangat. Karena penasaran, baekhyun mendekati ketiga orang tersebut.

"hei ada apa dengan wajah kalian? tidak biasanya wajah kalian lesu seperti itu? apa karena tidak ada bahan untuk digosipkan jadi kalian begini? atau kalian sudah tobat untuk tidak bergosip?" tanya baekhyun sambil menaruh tasny diatas meja

"uh baekhyun kau tahu hari ini ada dosen baru dan dia sangaaaaattt tampan" ucap sulli dengan mata berbinar

"lalu? kenapa kalian murung? seharusnya kalian senang bukan?"

"masalahnya dia dosen baru jurusan arsitek bukan musik. ah sayang sekali" kata sulli kemudian dan merubah raut wajahnya yang tadinya berbinar menjadi sendu

"oh astaga jadi ini yang membuat kalian murung? ck kalian ini. lagi pula tidak masalah jika dosen tersebut berada dijurusan arsitek bukan? selama kita berada dikampus yang sama kita masih bisa melihatnya" ucap baekhyun yang membuat trio gosip tersebut merubah wajahnya menjadi cerah kembali

"ah kau benar baekki,, wah ternyata kau cerdas sekali.. ah kau penyemangat kami" krystal memeluk baekhyun dengan erat hingga membuat baekhyun sesak

"yakk lepaskan pelukanmu krys"

"heheh mian baek. oh ya kemana sahabat owlmu? tumben kalian tidak bersama?" tanya krystal kemudian

"entahlah mungkin dia terlambat" baekhyun menggendikan bahunya

.

.

Setelah trio gosip tadi pergi untuk menemui dosen baru yang mereka ceritakan itu, baekhyun mulai membuka novelnya menunggu dosen yang akan mengajar dikelasnya datang. Namun baru saja Baekhyun membuka novelnya, kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan jika dia mempunyai kabar bagus.

"baekhyun baekhyun ! aku mempunyai kabar bagus !" ucap kyungsoo girang dan tiba-tiba menghampiri baekhyun

"apa?"

"Chanyeol menjadi dosen dikampus kita? oh astagaaa aku benar-benar merindukannya. lima tahun tidak bertemu dengannya membuat dia semakin tampan dimataku. Baekhyun kau ingat bukan jika aku pernah menyukainya? dan kau tahu sampai sekarang rasa sukaku padanya masih ada. baekhyun-ah kau ingat janjimu waktu itu bukan? aku mohon kali ini kau kabulkan permohonanku. dekatkan aku dengan sahabatmu itu yayaya. aku benar-benar menyukainya baekhyun. Selama lima tahun ini aku berusaha melupakan sahabatmu itu tapi aku tidak bisa. jadi kau mau kan menuruti permintaanku?" tanya kyungsoo berharap

deg...

mendekatkan kyungsoo dengan chanyeol? kenapa rasanya dia tidak rela ya jika ada orang lain yang mau dekat dengan sahabat yang dia sayang itu? apa mungkin karena selama bertahun-tahun bersama dengan chanyeol membuatnya tidak rela jika chanyeol mempunyai teman wanita baru selain dirinya. Tapi demi menuruti janjinya dulu pada kyungsoo maka baekhyun menyanggupi permintaan kyungsoo. Untuk saat ini Baekhyun menepis segala perasaannya lagipula dia sudah mempunyai sehun yang mengisi ruang hatinya.

Sehun? ya Sehun selama lima tahun Chanyeol meninggalkannya, hidup baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit tidak bergantung lagi pada Chanyeol dan sedikit demi sedikit nama chanyeol mulai terbagi dihatinya. Dan sekarang hatinya sudah terbagi dua dengan Sehun, namun hati untuk sehun berbeda dengan hatinya untuk Chanyeol. Jika hatinya untuk Chanyeol hanya sebagai sahabat, maka hatinya untuk Sehun adalah perasaan suka seorang yeoja pada namja yang disukainya. Ya ternyata lima tahun bersama dengan Sehun membuat Baekhyun memiliki perasaan lebih dari seorang teman pada Sehun, begitu pula dengan Sehun. Sejak awal memang Sehun menaruh hati pada Baekhyun dan baru dua bulan ini dia mengungkapkan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Tak disangka yang ia kira jika baekhyun akan menolaknya namun dugaannya salah, Baekhyun justru menerimanya, ternyata perasaannya selama ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Baekhyun belum memberitahukan jika dia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun pada Chanyeol, karena dia tahu Chanyeol pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak ingin hubungan persahabatnnya dengan Chanyeol merenggang, walaupun dia tidak tahu apakah perasaan chanyeol padanya masih ada atau tidak, baekhyun tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya yang baru saja kembali itu pergi lagi. Jadi Baekhyun merahasiakan hubhngannya dengan sehun pada chanyeol. Biarkan hanya Kyungsoo dan Kai yang mengetahui hubungan ini.

Apakah baekhyun terlihat kejam disini? tidak dia hanya tidak ingin menyakiti hati Chanyeol. Jika waktunya sudah tepat, maka Baekhyun akan memberitahukan semuanya pada Chanyeol. dan saat chanyeol mengetahui itu baekhyun berharap chanyeol sudan melupakan perasaannya dan mungkin dengan cara dia mendekatkan kyungsoo pada chanyeol membuat chanyeol merubah perasaannya. ya baekhyun berharap semua berjalan lancar tanpa ada pihak yang tersakiti.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mulai masuk ke kelas yang akan diajarnya saat ini. Matanya mulai menatap satu persatu mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang dia ajar, dan sedetik kemudian bibirnya mulai menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman ramah yang mebuat mahasiswi disana menjerit tertahan akan senyuman tampan yang ia berikan. Berbeda dengan mahasiswi disana yang sedanh terpesona akan senyumannya, maka mahasiswa disana akan mencibir dengan sikap dosen baru mereka yang menurutnya 'sok tampan' tapi memang tampan.

"annyeonghaseyo,,,, perkenalkan nama saya Park Chanyeol dan mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi dosen baru kalian. Senang bertemu dengan kalian. mohon bantuannya, semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik" ucap chanyeol ramah ketika memperkenalkan dirinya

"oh saem senang bertemu denganmu. ah senangnya jika kau mengajar dikelas ini. kalau dosennya tampan sepertimu aku akan betah berjam-jam belajar denganmu" ucap seorang mahasiswi yang bernama irene itu membuat salah satu mahasiswa yang bernama jinki memutar bola matanya malas

"yak jaga ucapanmu itu irene ! ck kau ini melihat namja yang tampan sedikit saja membuatmu terlihat seperti tante-tante girang" ucap jinki cuek dan mulai dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari irene. seluruh mahasiswa dikelas itu mulai tertawa dengan ucapan jinki, chanyeol yang melihat kegaduhan ini hanya tersenyum canggung dan mulai menenangkan mahasiswanya agar tenang.

"sudah-sudah hentikan. nah untuk kalian semua, saya akan mulai mengabsen satu persatu diri kalian" kata chanyeol yang kini mulai mengabsen satu persatu muridnya.

.

.

Setalah selesai mengajar dikelas barunya, chanyeol mulai merenggangkan tubuhnya. sungguh hari ini begitu melelahkan, ternyata menjadi dosen itu tidaklah semudah yang ia bayangkan. Walaupun dia mengajar para mahasiswa yang hampir seumuran dengannya namun kelakuan mereka masih sama seperti anak SMA. Tapi walaupun begitu chanyeol mencintai pekerjaan barunya itu. Baru saja dia mengistirahatkan dirinya dengan duduk santai disofa ruangannya, sebuah pesan masuk kedalam handphonenya.

 _'byun baekhyun imnida, park chanyeol eodiseo?'_

bunyi pesan milik chanyeol masih sama yaitu suara rekaman baekhyun

.

 _From : Jongdae Hyung_

 _wah kudengar kau menjadi dosen dikampusku?_

 _kenapa kau tidak mampir ke kelasku?_

 _kelasku berada disebelah kelas Baekhyun asal kau tahu._

 _so, apa kau mau mampir ke kelasku untuk istirahat makan siang Chanyeol ssaem? :P_

 _Oh tidak aku lebih tua darimu tapi aku harus memanggimu ssaem? kkkk_

.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat pesan dari chen, astaga seniornya ini dari dulu sampai saat ini tidak berubah. Dengan cepat dia memakai jasnya kembali dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas Chen.

Derap langkahnya yang melewati kelas baekhyun membuat kelas baekhyun menjadi ramai apalagi disana ada trio gosip yang baru saja tadi pagi menggosipi dirinya.

Chanyeol ingat dengan pesan chen jika kelasnya berada disebelah kelas baekhyun, maka sebelum dirinya menuju kelas chen. chanyeol mulai berhenti dikelas baekhyun dan masuk ke dalam kelas itu lali menghampiri baekhyun yang masih asyik menyalin tugas yang diberikan dosennya. Pekikan heboh mahasiswa disana membuat baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya dan kini dihadapannya berdiri sesosok namja tampan yang saat ini sedang tersenyum dihadapannya.

"apa kehadiranku membuat mu terganggu?" tanya chanyeol sambil tak lupa menyunggingkan senyumannya

"chanyeol? kau kenapa bisa disini? jadi apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo benar? kau menjadi dosen dikampusku? astaga kau jahat sekali tidak memberitahukanku !" baekhyun berdiri dan memukul lengan chanyeol keras membuat mahasiswi disana membicarakan ada hubungan apa baekhyun dengan dosen baru itu?

"hehehe mian, aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan. lagi pula aku tak sengaja mampir ke kelasmu, niatku ingin menemui chen hyung, tapi karena melihatmu sedang asyik menyalin tugasmu, aku iseng saja datang kesini"

"uh kau jahat padaku. seharusnya aku orang pertama yang mengetahui kau mengajar disini bukan kyungsoo jadi sahabatku disini aku atau kyungsoo?" baekhyun mulai merajuk

"haha tentu saja kau baekhyun. lagi pula kyungsoo itu yeoja bermata owl itu bukan? soalnya tadi pagi dia menyapaku duluan. jadi kyungsoo itu sahabatmu yang kau ceritakan itu? hahaha dunia sempit yah, dulu sewaktu aku mengejarmu ke samcheok aku sempat bertemu dengannya sekali"

"benarkah, wah bagus kalau begitu jika kalian sudah saling kenal"

"maksudmu?" tanya chanyeol tak mengerti

"ck sudahlah tidak apa. sudah cepat temui chen sunbae, kau tak lihat tatapan menusuk para penggemarmu disini? cepat sana pergi hushh hushh. sebentar lagi aku pasti akan menjadi sasaran teror dari para penggemarmu" baekhyun berbisik dan mendorong tubuh chanyeol untuk keluar dari kelasnya

"yak jangan dorong-dorong. iya iya aku pergi. oh ya karena kita satu kampus bagaimana jika pulang sekolah kau pulang bersamaku?" kata chanyeol menawarkan diri

"mian, hari ini sehun akan pulang bersamaku chan" kata baekhyun berujar lirih

"oh geurae, gwenchana. lain waktu kita bisa pulang bersama" chanyeol tersenyum pada baekhyun tapi senyuman terpaksa

"maafkan aku yeolbong"

"tidak apa baekby,,, yasudah belajar yang rajin nona byun. hwaiting !" chanyeol mengusak kepala baekhyun gemas lalu berlalu menuju kelas chen

"maafkan aku" baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya

.

.

mood chanyeol berubah menjadi buruk ketika mendengar kata Sehun yang diucapkan oleh baekhyun. Dadanya terasa sesak sekali, ini menyakitkan. Dengan langkah gontai dia memasuki kelas chen.

"annyeong ssaem" semua mahasiswi dan mahasiswa dikelas chen membungkuk hormat pada chanyeol dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh chanyeol

"woahh chanyeol-ah. ooppss maaf maksudku chanyeol ssaem. lama tidak bertemu kawan" chen memeluk chanyeol dengan susah payah. Lima tahun tidak bertemu dengan chanyeol membuat chen merindukan sosok sahabatnya itu

"hahaha kau berlebihan hyung. ne lama tidak bertemu denganmu" balas chanyeol menyamhut pelukan hangat sahabatnya itu

"uh kau semakin tinggi saja chan. dan kau terlihat sangat jjang ! tak menyangka partner menyamarku akan menjadi orang yang hebat seperti ini. chukkae" chen mulai duduk dikursinya dan tersenyum ramah pada chanyeol

"hehehe terima kasih hyung. bagaimana denganmu hyung? satu tahun lagi kau akan wisuda bukan? lalu kau akan melanjutkan kemana hyung?"

"hahaha aku akan melanjutkan menjadi seorang guru vokal disekolah-sekolah"

"wah semoga impianmu tercapai hyung. fighting"

"terima kasih chan"

"oh ya bagaimana kabar minseok noona? apa kalian masih berhubungan?"

"tentu saja , ku beritahu padamu, setelah lulus kami akan menikah" ucap chen dengan wajah yang gembira

"jinjayo? jongmal? ahh chukkae hyung. omonaa aku tak menyangka hubunganmu akan langgeng bersama dengan minseok noona"

"haha tentu saja"

"lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"dia berada di seoul hanya dia berbeda kampus denganku , oh ya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan baekhyun? apa mulai ada peningkatan?" tanya chen antusias

"molla, sepertinya hubunganku dengan baekhyun akan menjadi sama saja. yah you know, sepertinya baekhyun menyukai sehun" kata chanyeol berucap sendu

"astaga ,, sudah jangan sedih begitu chan. kau tahu dari mana baekhyun menyukai sehun? memang sih mereka selalu bersama dan orang-orang lihat mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. tapi belum tentu juga itu semua benar, siapa tahu perasaan baekhyun pada sehun hanya sebagai seorang sahabat saja tidak lebih. jadi kau jangan pesimis seperti itu. ayo semanagatlah ! kau sudah berjuang dari awal untuk bisa mendapatkan hati baekhyun, jangan berhenti ditangah jalan hanya karena saat ini ada sehun. kau pasti bisa mendapatkan baekhyun. seandainya saat kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada baekhyun dan dia menolaknya, setidaknya kau sudah berjuang untuk mendapatkan hatinya. so semangatlah. hiduplah seperti park chanyeol yang aku kenal, yang berani menyamar menjadi seorang wanita hanya untuk dekat dengan wanita yang disukainya" kata chen memberi semangat

"hahaha terima kasih hyung, ucapanmu membuatku sedikit terhibur"

"yak aku tidak menghiburmu, aku sedang memberi semangat padamu" ujar chen

.

.

"yak baekhyun-ah apa hubunganmu dengan chanyeol ssaem?" tanya krystal mengitimidasi baekhyun

"kami bersahabat tidak lebih, memang kenapa?" ucap baekhyun cuek dan malah melanjutkan acara menyalin tugasnya

"benarkah? kalian tidak pacarankan?" tanya sulli

"apa maksudmu? tentu saja tidak, hubungan kami hanya sebagai seorang sahabat tidak lebih. kami memang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil"

"syukurlah jika begitu. kupikir kalian pacaran, habisnya kalian terlihat mesra sekali tadi" sahut nana sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"tidak chanyeol adalah sahabatku"

"hey kenapa kau memanggilanya chanyeol? bukankah dia lebih tua dari kita?" tanya krystal

"tidak, dia seumuran dengan kita hanya dia terlalu jenius jadi dia bisa lulus lebih cepat dari kita" ujar baekhyun

"OMG so perfect. he is my future husband" kata sulli dengan mata berbinar

Baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah absurd ketiga temannya ini.

.

 _'park chanyeol imnida, byun baekhyun eodiseo?'_

nada pesan baekhyun berbunyi

.

 _from : sehunie :*_

 _ku dengar chanyeol sudah kembali dan menjadi dosen dikampus kita?_

.

 _to : sehunie :*_

 _ne, dia baru saja kembali dua hari yang lalu dan oppa benar dia menjadi dosen di kampus kita._

 _._

 _from : Sehunie :*_

 _wah dia benar-benar hebat, dia bisa mendahuluiku lulus dari universitas_

 _oh sepertinya jadwal kencan kita akan berkurang karena sahabatmu itu telah kembali_

.

 _to : sehunie :*_

 _hahaha mianhae, tidak apa bukan jika kita jarang keluar bersama, lagipula oppa satu rumah denganku jadi kita akan tetap bertemu setiap hari._

 _sudah jangan cemburu pada chanyeol begitu_.

.

 _from : sehunie :*_

 _hahah tidak chagi,,, aku tidak cemburu kok padanya_

 _aku tahu kalian sudah dekat sejak kecil, jadi aku memakluminya apalagi kalian baru saja berpisah dan dipertemukan kembali._

 _jadi apa lunch siang ini jadi? atau kau ingin pergi bersama chanyeol? jika lunch kita hari ini batal tidak masalah kok_

.

 _to : sehunie :*_

 _tidak tidak,,,_

 _hari ini jadi, tadinya chanyeol memang mengajakku pulang bersama, tapi karena aku bilang oppa akan pulang bersamaku dia tidak jadi mengajakku pulang bersama._

.

 _from : sehunie :*_

 _hahaha yasudah nanti aku akan menjemputmu dikelasmu_

 _sampai nanti chagiya :)_

 _saranghae :*_

 _._

 _to : sehunie :*_

 _nado saranghae oppa :*_

 _._

.

baekhyun tersenyum lalu memasukkan kembali handphonenya

.

.

Chanyeol mulai membereskan barang-barangnya, selesai membereskan barang-barang miliknya chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangannya dan berjalan menuju parkiran. Sebelum dirinya masuk kedalam mobilnya, chanyeol sempat melirik sekilas Baekhyun yang naik ke atas motor milik Sehun. Mata Chanyeol memanas, seharusnya Baekhyun pulang bersamanya. Karena selama chanyeol dan baekhyun bersama mereka tidak pernah pergi dan pulang terpisah, namun kali ini tidak Chanyeol harus rela melihat Baekhyun pulang bersama namja lain selain dirinya. Dengan berat hati Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Chanyeol mulai mengemudikan mobilnya menelusuri daerah gangnam. Chanyeol hari ini berniat mampir ke gangnam cafe tempat favoritenya disaat sedang merasa bosan. Lagipula dia juga sudah berjanjindengan Chen untuk mengobrol sepuasnya disini.

Chanyeol duduk disalah satu bangku cafe yang terletak dipojok dekat jendela, sambil menunggu Chen dia mulai menyeruput americanonya yang baru saja ia pesan. Sesekali dia melirik smartphonenya dan mengecek emailyang masuk. Matanya menyipit ketika mendapati email masuk dari seseorang dan dengan perlahan dia mulai membuka email tersebut.

 _to : Park Chanyeol_

 _from :_

 _ohayoo_

 _wah kau sombong sekali park, baru saja 2 hari berada di korea tapi sudah melupakanku_

 _kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mengabariku?_

 _kau baik-baik saja kan disana?_

 _bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu disana? apa kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan?_

 _ahh aku merindukanmu padahal baru dua hari kau meninggalkanku T.T_

 _jika kau libur mampirlah kembali ke jepang dan temui aku._

 _bye sampai jumpa lagi chanyeol-san_

 _cepat hubungi aku jika kau sudah membaca email dariku !_

 _Ps. aku sedang tes untuk bekerja di korea, do'akan aku ya semoga aku bisa lulus tes lalu menyusulmu ke korea._

 _annyeong ^^_

.

.

"amin, semoga kau lulus noona. aku juga merindukanmu" tanpa membalas email dari seseorang yang ia panggil noona itu , chanyeol memasukkan kembali smartphonenya kedalam saku dan mulai menatap ke luar jendela.

"lama menungguku kawan?" seseorang menepuk pundak chanyeol

"eoh hyung, kau mengagetkanku !" chanyeol terkejut oleh tepukan dari chen

"hahha jangan terlalu banyak melamun chan. so cepat ceritakan apa yang akan kau ceritakan padaku?" tanya chen yang kini telah duduk dihadapan chanyeol

"hmm sangat banyak yang akan aku ceritakan padamu"

"begitukah? baiklah cepat ceritakan, aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu"

Chanyeol mulai menceritakan hari-harinya saat berada dijepang. Chanyeol menceritakan tentang teman-teman barunya disana. Setelah menceritakan pengalamannya selama tinggal dijepang, Chanyeol mulai menceritakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun yang masih sama hingga saat ini. Chanyeol juga menceritakan tentang kedekatan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang semakin lengket, bahkan Chanyeol merasa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun sedikit renggang.

Chen benar-benar menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk chanyeol. Sudah hampir dua jam Chanyeol menceritakan semua hal yang mengganjal dihatinya. Sebenarnya Chen juga sedikit curiga dengan kedekatan Baekhyun dan sehun, namun Chen tidak berani bicara pada Chanyeol, chen takut Chanyeol malah akan menjadi semakin memikirkannya. Jadi Chen hanya diam dan mendengar semua curahan hati sahabatnya itu.

"so, aku harus bagaimana hyung? aku bingung" tanya chanyeol dengan nada frustasi

"molla, aku juga tak tahu. tapi saranku jika memang kau masih menyukai baekhyun kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kembali perasaanmu pada baekhyun? dengan begitu baekhyun akan tahu perasaanmu, siapa tahu baekhyun berfikir kau sudah tak memiliki perasaan lagi padanya. jadi sebelum terlambat cepat nyatakan lagi perasaanmu pada baekhyun" kata chen memberi nasehat

"kau yakin ini akan berhasil hyung? tapi bagaimana jika baekhyun ternyata tidak memiliki perasaan padaku?"

"tidak masalah, yang terpenting rasa gundah yang ada dihatimu sedikit berkurang. apapun jawaban baekhyun nanti setidaknya kau bisa tahu bagaimana perasaan baekhyun padamu, hei kau ini lelaki jadi jangan pesimis terlebih dahulu" chen menepuk pundak chanyeol dan tersenyum menenangkan

"baiklah, tapi apa hyung mau membantuku?"

"tentu saja kawan. aku akan membantumu"

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Sehun hari ini makan siang bersama sekaligus jalan-jalan untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke 100 hari. Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat bersama dengan sehun. Baekhyun bahkan tak menyangka bahwa hubungannya dengan Sehun akan seperti ini. Baekhyun sempat terkekeh ketika mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka di samcheok. Walaupun Sehun hanya anak seorang maid dirumah halmeoninya dulu, tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Baekhyun mencintai Sehun apa adanya.

Hari-hari yang Baekhyun lalui bersama Sehun selalu berwarna. Bahkan posisi Chanyeol dihati Baekhyun lama-lama tersingkir karena kehadiran pria berkulit albino itu. Baekhyun selalu merasa nyaman jika berada dekat dengan Sehun. Sehun yang dewasa dan Baekhyun yang masih terlihat kekanakan membuat mereka saling melengkapi.

"oppa cobalah ini, ini sangat enak" baekhyun menyuapkan setusuk tteoboki kedalam mulut sehun

"hmm ne kau benar ini sangat enak. kau mau beli?" tanya sehun menawarkan baekhyun

"tentu saja oppa" baekhyun menyipitkan matanya dan membuat eyes smile yang sangat cantik dimata sehun

"baiklah, ahjumma aku pesan satu tteoboki untuk gadis kecil ini" ucap sehun sambil mengusak rambut baekhyun

"ne, ambil ini gadis cantik. wah kalian pasangan yang serasi romantis sekali. ah ahjumma jadi ingat masa muda ahjumma" ahjumma penjual tteobokki itu terkekeh dan hanya dibalas oleh sehun dan baekhyun yang sling pandang lalu tersenyum malu-malu

"ah ahjumma bisa saja. berapa semuanya ahjumma?" tanya sehun

"ah tidak usah itu ahjumma berikan untuk kalian gratis. ahjumma sangat senang sekali melihat pasangan seperti kalian" ucap sang ahjumma

"wah terima kasih ahjumma, kalau begitu kami permisi" sehun dan baekhyun tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya sopan pamit pada ahjumma penjual tteoboki itu.

.

"hihi ini hari keberuntungan kita oppa. oppa lihat itu, aku ingin permen kapas itu" baekhyun menunjuk ke kedai permen kapas yang berada disekitar sungai han.

"kau ini banyak maunya, baiklah tunggu sebentar aku akan membelikan satu permen kapas itu untukmu" sehun segera pergi dan membeli permen kapas untuk baekhyun.

selagi menunggu sehun datang, baekhyun duduk disalah satu bangku disana sambil membuka handphonenya. Ternyata ada lima pesan dari sahabatnya Chanyeol.

 _from : Yeolbong_

 _hai baekby, apa kau sudah pulang?_

 _2.45 Pm_

 _._

 _from : Yeolbong_

 _sepertinya kau belum pulang yah? apa kau sedang bersama sehun?_

 _3.15 Pm_

 _._

 _from : Yeolbong_

 _huh sepertinya kehadiranku sudah tak berarti bagimu._

 _buktinya saja pesanku tidak dibalas olehmu T.T_

 _3.40 Pm_

 _._

 _from : Yeolbong_

 _hei apa kau besok ada acara?_

 _jika tidak, apa kau besok bisa datang ke taman belakang sekolah kita saat JHS dulu?_

 _aku tunggu kehadiranmu disana jam 3 sore. ku harap kau ada waktu senggang_

 _4.30 Pm_

 _._

 _from : Yeolbong_

 _kau masih bersama sehun ya hingga tak membalas pesanku?_

 _gwenchana, aku mengerti :)_

 _jangan lupa besok datang ke taman belakang sekolah_

 _aku menunggumu :)_

 _5.00 Pm_

 _._

 _._

 _to : Yeolbong_

 _mianhae baru membuka pesanmu_

 _iya aku sedang bersama dengan Sehun oppa_

 _besok jam tiga sore? baiklah aku akan datang besok_

 _ada apa memangnya? tumben sekali kau mengajakku kesana? apa kau merindukan masa-masa JHS kita dulu? kkkk_

 _5.15 Pm_

.

Setelah selesai membalas pesan dari Chanyeol , baekhyun kembali memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku celananya dan tepat saat itu pula ssehun membawa permen kapas kesukaannya.

.

.

.

 _'Byun Baekhyun imnida, Park Chanyeol eodiseo?'_

chanyeol bergegas mengecek handphonenya saat nada pesannya berbunyi.

 _from : Baekby_

 _mianhae baru membuka pesanmu_

 _iya aku sedang bersama dengan Sehun oppa_

 _besok jam tiga sore? baiklah aku akan datang besok_

 _ada apa memangnya? tumben sekali kau mengajakku kesana? apa kau merindukan masa-masa JHS kita dulu? kkkk_

 _5.15 Pm_

.

"hanya itu? ck sudah kuduga pasti baekhyun sedang bersama dengan sehun. tidak apa tahan dirimu park chanyeol, setidaknya baekhyun menerima ajakanmu besok. dan besok semuanya akan terungkap bagaimana perasaannya padamu" ucap chanyeol menyemangati dirinya sendiri

 _to : Baekby_

 _hahaa tidak apa Baekby, aku mengerti._

 _kau bisa datang? wah aku senang sekali mendengarnya_

 _hahaaa rahasia. tunggulah sampai besok maka kau akan tahu alasan aku mengajakmu kesana kkkk_

 _5.16 Pm_

.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menaruh kembali hpnya di atas meja dan merubah posisinya berbaring kembali diatas kasurnya lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

TBC

* * *

hhh sepertinya tidak banyak yang berminat dengan sekuelnya ya

tapi gak apa-apa, saya tetap upload chap 1 dan chapter ini special saya buat untuk august21 dan augustchan yang kemarin udah review dan untuk EXO Love Exo serta yang kemarin sudah follow. terima kasih banyak ^^

okey segitu aja, sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya

bye

RnR?


	3. Chapter 2

Title : Who You Love ? 2

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol,

Byun Baekhyun,

Oh Sehun

Other Cast : Kim Jongin,

Do Kyungsoo,

Kim Jongdae,

Xi Luhan and other

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, orang tua dan agency mereka , kecuali cerita ini milik saya jadi dilarang keras untuk mengcopy tanpa seizin saya.

Warning : ini Genderswitch (GS), GS for Uke. FF ini merupakan lanjutan series Who You Love yang pertama, karena Who You Love yang pertama masih menggantung endingnya, jadi silahkan membaca ff ini untuk mengetahui kisah selanjutnya. Jika ada yang tidak suka dengan ff ini dipersilahkan untuk menekan tombol 'X' pada komputer atau 'close' pada layar handphone anda. Don't bash and plagiat, typo anywhere. Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD.

* * *

Chapter 2:

.

.

Chanyeol meminta Chen untuk membantunya mempersiapkan apa yang ia butuhkan besok. Chanyeol sengaja mempersiapkan semuanya dari sekarang, karena besok dia akan memberikan sebuah kejutan pada Baekhyun. Karena tak mampu mempersiapkan semuanya sendiri maka dari itu ia meminta bantuan sunbaenya Chen dan Chen meminta bantuan yeojachingunya minseok. Karena ini sangat mendadak maka minseok memberi saran untuk memberikan kejutan yang simple tapi terkesan romantis. Karena minseok adalah seorang yeoja maka dia tahu apa yang dirasakan seorang yeoja.

Dengan bantuan chen dan minseok akhirnya chanyeol dapat menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat. Hanya menunggu sampai esok hari, berharap Baekhyun akan menyukai kejutan darinya.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah tempat dimana dia dan Chanyeol dulu bermain. Saat kakinya mulai melangkah di gerbang taman tersebut , baekhyun jadi mengingat masa - masa sekolahnya bersama chanyeol. Setiap pulang sekolah mereka pasti menyempatkan datang ketaman ini untuk sekedar bermain, bercerita satu sama lain maupun tidur dihamparan rumput taman yang hijau.

Baru saja baekhyun akan masuk kedalam taman tersebut, baekhyun dikejutkan oleh seorang yang memakai kostum beruang sambil memberikan setangkai bunga mawar. Awalnya baekhyun ragu menerimanya namun karena ia mendapat pesan dari chanyeol maka dia menerimanya.

from : yeolbong

apa kau bertemu dengan seseorang dengan kostum beruang?

jika iya , dia akan memberikan kau setangkai bunga mawar .

ambilah itu.

setelah itu kau harus mengambil setiap bunga mawar yang ada ditaman tersebut.

totalnya ada seratus tangkai bunga mawar. tenang saja aku juga menyiapkan keranjang agar kau mudah membawa bunga - bunga itu.

selamat berjuang ! :)

.

.

"ck apa-apaan ini? apa dia mengerjaiku?" gerutu baekhyun namun dia tetap menuruti apa yang chanyeol perintahkan.

Baekhyun terus berjalan sambil terus mengambil setangkai bunga mawar yang ditaruh ditanah. Sampai pada mawar yang ke 25 baekhyun menemukan sebuah keranjang, Baekhyun pun mengambil keranjang tersebut lalu memasukkan semua mawar yang di ambil lalu melanjutkan perjalannnya kembali.

Sampai pada mawar yang ke 99 baekhyun berhenti karena dia tidak mungkin berjalan lagi, jalannya sudah buntu. Ditempat itu Baekhyun terus mencari satu tangkai bunga mawar lagi yang belum ia dapatkan. Baekhyun frustasi dan dia pun menyerah, Baekhyun duduk disalah satu bangku taman tersebut lalu merogoh handphonenya menghubungi Chanyeol. Baru saja dia akan menekan tombil 'dial' dilayar handphonenya, setangkai bunga mawar berada tepat didepan wajahnya. Sontak baekhyun mengambil bunga tersebut lalu menengok kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang memberikan bunga mawar itu. Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ternyata yang memberikan satu tangkai yang ke 100 itu adalah Chanyeol.

"yak kau mengerjaiku?" baekhyun berteriak kesal pada chanyeol, bukannya membuat baekhyun terkesan tapi chanyeol malah membuat baekhyun kesal. jadi apakah ini tandanyandia gagal memberikan kejutan pada baekhyun?

"mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud mengerjaimu" chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya , baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol menunduk sedih seperti itu akhirnya menghela nafasnya dan mulai menormalkan kembali nafasnya.

"gwenchana, sudahlah jangan menunduk seperti itu. jadi ceritakan padaku apa maksudmu memberikan seratus tangkai bunga mawar ini?" tanya baekhyun menarik chanyeol dan menyuruh chanyeol duduk disebelahnya.

"kau tidak tahu maksud dari 100 tangkai mawar merah itu?" tanya chanyeol pada baekhyun, dia bertanya apa baekhyun tidak mengetahui makna dari 100 tangkai mawar merah itu? karena menurut minseok semua wanita pasti tahu makna ke seratus bunga mawar merah yang diberikan oleh seseorang. Tapi nyatanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti, pantas saja baekhyun merasa kesal karena chanyeol menyuruhnya mengambil seratus mawar yang ia berikan. Dengan begitu dapat disimpulkan jika Chanyeol gagal mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"hehehe kau akan mengerti nanti. sekarang kau tidak perlu tahu jika kau tidak tahu" chanyeol tersenyum miris

"huh ? jadi kau benar-benar mengerjaiku?"

"aniyo,, aku tidak mengerjaimu"

"lalu sekarang aku apakan semua bunga ini? ini terlalu banyak chanyeol" baekhyun mengangkat keranjang bunganya

"kau bisa menyimpannya, atau mungkin kau bisa tanam di taman belakang rumahmu itu. atau jika kau tidak menyukainya kau bisa membuangnya"

"huh tidak mungkin aku membuang semua bunga mawar ini. aku akan berikan saja pada eomma, apa boleh?" tanya baekhyun dengan mata berbinar

"ne,, tentu saja boleh. itu milikmu" chanyeol mengusak rambut baekhyun

"terima kasih, eomma pasti menyukainya" baekhyun tersenyum senang

"ne" chanyeol ikut tersenyum

"lalu apa maksudmu mengajakku kesini?" tanya baekhyun pada chanyeol

"hahaha tidak ada aku hanya ingin mengenang masa sekolah kita dulu. dan aku juga ingin mengobrol berdua denganmu karena sudah dari kemarin kau sibuk dan tidak memiliki waktu berdua denganku"

"hehe mianhae, jangan cemberut seperti itu, nanti sahabatku yang tampan ini akan menjadi jelek" baekhyun mencubiti pipi chanyeol dengan gemas

"jangan cubit pipiku baek . ishh" chanyeol melepaskan tangan baekhyun yang mencubiti pipinya

"hehe" baekhyun nyengir

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol saling berdiam menikmati angin sore yang berhembus. Hinga Chanyeol mulai membuka pembicaraannya kembali.

"baek..."

"hmm?"

"aku ingin bertanya padamu"

"bertanya apa?"

"apa kau masih ingat perkataanku sebelum aku meninggalkan korea?"

"perkataan yang mana? kau banyak berbicara padaku waktu itu. yang aku ingat hanya kau yang memelukku dan mengatakan jika kau akan datang kembali. kenapa memangnya?"

"kau tidak mengingatnya?, ah pasti karena sudah lima tahun, ya lima tahun jadi tidak mungkin kau masih mengingatnya"

"memang apa sih? apa kau mengatakan sesuatu yang penting?"

"ani, sudahlah lupakan saja. akh hari sudah mulai gelap, ayo kita pulang nanti heechul eommanim mencarimu" chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun dan membawa baekhyun pulang.

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah Baekhyun, Heechul selaku eomma baekhyun memekik senang ketika Chanyeol datang dan berkunjung kerumahnya karena sudah lama sekali heechul tidak bertemu dengan chanyeol, dia jadi merindukan namja yang menjadi sahabat sejati anaknya itu.

"omonaa channi,, wah lama sekali kau tidak berkunjung kesini. aish kau semakin tampan saja. ayo masuk dulu eomma akan membuatkanmu minum" ucap heechul senang dan menyuruh chanyeol untuk mampir terlebih dahulu

"ah tidak terima kasih eommanim, tapi ini sudan malam, lagi pula aku hanya ingin mengantar baekhyun pulang. tapi aku janji lain waktu aku akan berkunjung kembali kesini"

"aigoo yasudah kalau begitu kau hati - hati dijalan, eomma pegang janjimu. sampaikan salam dari eomma untuk eommamu ne?"

"baiklah eommanim, kalau begitu saya permisi. bye baekby" chanyeol membungkuk sopan pada ibu baekhyun lalu melambaikan tangannya pada baekhyun.

.

.

* * *

Setelah chanyeol pergi dari rumahnya, Heechul melirik baekhyun dan menyerngit heran dengan apa yang baekhyun bawa. kenapa putrinya itu membawa bunga mawar yang jumlahnys banyak? dari siapa bunga itu?

"eoh apa itu yang kau bawa? apa itu bunga mawar? kenapa banyak sekali jumlahnya? dan siapa yang memberikannya" heechul menghadiahi putrinya serentet pertanyaan

"eomma kalau bertanya satu - satu . ini memang bunga mawar dan jumlahnya ada seratus dan asal eomma tahu ini semua adalah pemberian chanyeol. astaga bahkan aku tak mengerti dengan pikiran chanyeol kenapa dia memberikanku seratus tangkai bunga mawar merah. ck ada - ada saja"

"serius ini chanyeol yang memberikannya? dan apa kau bilang? jumlahnya seratus? omonaaa jadi... ck sudah kuduga"heechul berdecak kagum dengan usaha chanyeol. Heechul yang mengeri dengan arti 100 bunga mawar itu hanya mengulas senyum dia tidak mau mencampuri urusan percintaan anaknya. Biarkan dia melihat sejauh mana Chanyeol akan berjuang.

"eomma aku ngantuk, ini aku berikan saja pada eomma. aku bingung harus aku apakan semua mawar ini jadi aku memberikannya padamu eomma. aku mencintaimu" baekhyun memberikan keranjang yang berisi bunga mawar itu lalu mengecup pipi baekhyun dan berlari masuk ke kamarnya.

"ck bodoh apa kau tidak tahu maksud bunga mawar ini?" heechul menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menutup pintu rumahnya.

.

.

* * *

from : chanyeol

hyung rencana kita gagal.

terpaksa aku menundanya, tapi setidaknya aku telah memberikan kode lewat 100 mawar yang aku beri.

ku harap dia cepat mengetahui makna dari 100 mawar tersebut.

lain kali apa kau mau membantuku kembali?

.

"ck gagal ya? heuhh sudah kuduga baekhyun pasti tidak mengetahui makna dari 100 mawar itu"

to : chanyeol

eoh gagal?

yasudah tidak apa, lain kali kau bisa mengungkapkan semuanya pada baekhyun

hahaha jadi dia tidak tahu makna 100 mawar itu?

kau yang sabar ya sobat.

tentu saja aku akan selalu membantumu kawan...

jadi siapkan saja rencana kita selanjutnya

.

.

"idemu gagal sayang. Baekhyun tidak mengetahui makna 100 mawar" ucao chen pada minseok kekasihnya

"eoh yang benar saja? astaga aku kira baekhyun tahu. yasudah nanti akan aku pikirkan kembali ide apa yang bagus untuk chanyeol"

"heumm, sebenarnya aku ada ide tapi apa menurutmu ini ide yang bagus?"

"apa idemu?" tanya minseok dan chen pun membisikkan semua idenya

"ide yang bagus chagi, seharusnya kau bilang dari kemarin. kita kan bisa menyatukan ide kita aku yakin baekhyun pasti senang"

"hahaha aku takut chagi, aku takut ideku ini bukan ide yang bagus jadi aku tidak memberitahu kalian"

"yasudah besok kita cari chanyeol lalu memberitahukan ide kita selanjutnya" ucap minseok tersenyum percaya diri dia yakin rencana kali ini akan berhasil.

"okey"

.

.

.

* * *

Saat ini Chanyeol, Chen dan minseok sedang bersda disebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari universitas. Mereka bertiga sngaja berkumpul disini untuk mendiskusikan rencana menyatakan cinta pada baekhyun. Chen dan Minseok sudah berfikir semalam tentang rencana mereka kali ini yang mereka yakini tidak akan gagal seperti rencana mereka yang pertama. Chanyeol yang mendengar semua ide-ide yang dijelaskan minseok hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar. Ide dari minseok dan chen kali ini sangatlah bagus, chanyeol pun meyakini bahwa rencananya kali ini berhasil dan dia pasti akan mendapatkan hati baekhyun.

"bagiaman ide dari kami? apa kau menyetujuinya? jika iya maka mulai besok kami akan membantumu mempersiapkan semuanya" tanya minseok

"ah tidak perlu noona, biar aku saja yang mempersiapkan semuanya. noona dan hyung tidak perlu membantu lagi, ide dari kalian saja sudah sangat membantuku. jadi biarkan aku yang berjuang sendiri untuk mendapatkan hati baekhyun"

"geurae jika itu maumu. tapi ingat jika kau membutuhkan bantuan, kami siap membantumu chan"

"ne terima kasih noona"

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol membutuhkan waktu tiga hari untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Kali ini Chanyeol akan membawa baekhyun ke tempat favorite mereka dulu yaitu Lotte World. Dulu sewaktu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih berada di JHS, Chanyeol selalu mengajak Baekhyun bermain ke sana. Chanyeol yakin baekhyun pasti akan menyukainya jika chanyeol mengajaknya kesana.

Tiga Hari Chanyeol mempersiapkan semuanya dengan sangat rapih. Kini tiba saatnya untuk memberikan kejutan itu pada Baekhyun. Semoga rencana kali ini berhasil dan Baekhyun menyukainya. Chanyeol bahkan mengundang Chen dan Minseok agar mereka dapat membantunya. Chanyeol berharap ini adalah rencana yang ia buat untuk terakhir kalinya, seandainya baekhyun menolaknya maka chanyeol akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Baekhyun datang ketempat yang chanyeol beritahukan padanya. Dengan berbalut dress berwarna biru langit selutut beserta flat shoes berwarna putih, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang yang bertuliskan 'Lotte World' itu. Ah sudah berapa lama Baekhyun tidak kemari untuk bermain di beberapa wahana yang berada disana. Terakhir kali dia bermain lima tahun yang lalu saat dia menangisi kepergian Chanyeol.

"yeoboseyo? Chanyeol eodiga?" baekhyun menelepon chanyeol ketika dia sudah masuk kearena bermain lotte world

"kau sudah datang?" tanya chanyeol dari sebrang sana

"hmmm ne aku sudah datang. Kau ada dimana?" tanya baekhyun sambil melirik ke kanan dank e kirinya siapa tahu dia melihat chanyeol.

"kau tunggu saja disitu, aku yang akan menjemputmu"

"baiklah"

Baekhyun menutup teleponnya lalu duduk disalah satu bangku yang berada disana. Sambil menunggu Chanyeol , Baekhyun membalas pesan dari Sehun. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol datang namun baekhyun tidak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun tidak melihatnya maka chanyeol berdiri dibelakang baekhyun lalu menutup kedua mata baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya.

"yak yak siapa ini? Ini chanyeol kan? Chanyeol jangan bercanda" teriak baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul telapak tangan chanyeol yang menutupi kedua matanya

"ternyata kau mengenaliku" chanyeol nyengir lalu berpindah berdiri dihadapan baekhyun

"tentu saja aku mengenalmu, kau dan aku sudah bersama dari kecil tidak mungkin aku tidak mengenalimu" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan memasukkan handphonenya didalam tasnya

"ya siapa tahu saja, kita kan lima tahun berpisah"

"ck aku dan kau bersama berpuluh-puluh tahun dan hanya terpisah lima tahun chanyeol. jadi tidak mungkin aku tidak mengenalimu. Sudah ayo katanya kau mau mengajakku bermain disini?"

"kajja, kau ingin bermain apa?"

"bagaimana jika French Revolution?"

"kajja" chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun lalu mengajaknya bermain French Revolution

French Revolution adalah wahana permainan seperti roller coaster. Jika kalian ingin bermain roller coaster dilotte world kalian bisa menaiki wahana French Revolution. Dimana saat kita Menaiki permainan wahana French Revolution kita akan diajak berseluncur dengan kecepatan yang super tinggi, kereta akan mengajak menjelajahi seluruh gedung dengan jalan yang berkelok-kelok.

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menjerit ketakutan saat kereta meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sebenarnya Baekhyun takut ketika akan menaiki French Revolution namun entah kenapa dia malah meminta chanyeol untuk menaiki wahana tersebut.

Setelah kereta berhenti melucur kini para pengunjung turun dari kereta tersebut. Baekhyun yang turun dan keluar dari kereta seluncur itu menghela nafasnya hampir saja dia terkena serangan jantung. Chanyeol yang melihat wajah baekhyun pucat seperti itu terkekeh geli, pasalnya dia tahu jika gadis disampingnya tersebut sangat tidak menyukai wahana tersebut.

"hahhaa kau ini tak pernah berubah baek,,, jika kau takut kenapa kau mengajakku menaiki wahana itu?" chanyeol gemas dan mengacak-acak rambut baekhyun

"hhh kau tak tahu , aku sangat menyukai wahana tersebut tapi entah kenapa aku takut"

"kau ini. Kajja kita bermain yang lain, kau ingin bermain apa?"

"hmm aku ingin bermain….."

.

.

.

* * *

"Chen, ku kira rencana yang akan dibuat kita gagal" minseok datang menghampiri chen yang akan membantu Chanyeol untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun dengan wajah yang terlihat lesu dan tidak bersemangat.

"maksudmu apa chagi?" tanya chen tidak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya itu bilang jika rencana yang mereka buat akan gagal

"kau akan mengerti saat kau melihat ini" minseok menunjukkan sesuatu pada chen.

"kau benar, eottokhae?" Chen menatap handphone milk minseok dengan wajah yang murung

"mollayo? Tapi sepertinya kita harus tetap melanjutkannya"

.

.

* * *

.

"chan aku takut"

"tak perlu takut baek, ada aku disini. Ayo jalan"

"ini licin chan, aku takut jatuh"

"pegang erat tanganku"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini sedang berada diarena bermain ice skating. Baekhyun terus memegang erat kedua tangan chanyeol, jujur saja Baekhyun takut sekali saat kakinya melangkah diarena ice skating ini.

"dalam hitungan ketiga kau lepas tanganmu ya chan, aku ingin mencobanya sendiri"

"kau yakin?"

"hemm aku yakin"

"okey,,, hana.. dul… set" chanyeol mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada baekhyun

"hore aku berhasil chan"

Baekhyun memekik senang saat dirinya berhasil berjalan sendiri diatas permukaan es yang licin itu.

Saking senangnya berjalan diatas es, kaki baekhyun terkilir lalu tubuh baekhyun limbung dan hampir terjatuh. Tapi dengan cekatan chanyeol langsung menghampiri baekhyun lalu menopang tubuh baekhyun hingga baekhyun malah jatuh kepelukan chanyeol.

"gwenchanayo?" tanya chanyeol khawatir

"gwenchana, gomawo chan. Tapi kakiku sakit"

"sebaiknya kita keluar dari arena ini" chanyeol dengan cepat menggendong baekhyun ala bridal lalu membawa baekhyun keluar dari arena permainan.

"awww sakit" baekhyun mengerang kesakitan saat chanyeol memijat pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir

"tahan ya, sebentar lagi selesai kok.. jja sudah selesai, bagaimana rasanya?"

"eumm sedikit lebih baik, terima kasih" baekhyun tersenyum tulus pada chanyeol

"apa kau bisa berjalan? Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu"

"kau ingin membawaku kemana?"

"rahasia" chanyeol tersenyum misterius

"ishh"

.

.

.

* * *

"loh kenapa kita malah ketempat festival band ini?" tanya baekhyun tak mengerti

"kau tunggu saja disini"

"loh kau kemana chan?"

"kau tunggu saja disini" chanyeol tersenyum pada baekhyun lalu meninggalkan baekhyun.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati backstage panggung. Disana Chanyeol bertemu dengan Chen dan Minseok yang kini tengah berbincang dengan penyelenggara festival band lotte world agar memperbolehkan chanyeol bernyanyi disana.

Setelah para pemain band selesai menunjukkan aksinya, Chanyeol berdiri diatas panggung sambil membawa gitar, setelah itu dirinya duduk ditempat duduk yang telah disediakan. Sambil memangku gitarnya Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan bibirnya didepan mic.

"annyeong yeorobun,,, pertama-tama saya akan memperkenalkan diri saya terlebih dahulu kepada kalian semua. Perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. Saya sebenarnya bukan bagian dari bintang tamu yang mengisi festival ini, tapi berkat kedua sahabat saya Jongdae hyung dan kekasihnya Minseok noona , saya bisa berada disini. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya bukan kenapa saya ingin sekali tampil disini? Alasannya adalah karena saya ingin memberikan sebuah kejutan kepada orang yang saya cintai. Untuk wanita yang aku cintai Byun Baekhyun kupersembahkan sebuah lagu untukmu"

"cuitt—cuittt"

Siulan menggoda yang dilontarkan para pengunjung mulai menggema diarea festival band tersebut. Bahkan semakin banyak pengunjung yang penasaran dan melihat chanyeol bernyanyi.

How can I love you  
geudaeneun anayo  
naege malhaejul su issnayo  
nae mami geudae mam dameul su issge  
gireul yeoreojul su issnayo

Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol mengatakan jika dirinya adalah wanita yang chanyeol cintai. Maksudnya sebagai sahabatkan bukan yang lainnya?

How can I stan with you  
imi sijakdoen geol  
naneun meomchul suga eopsneunde  
nuneul tteobomyeon ontong geudaemani  
boineun jeonbuga doen geojyo  
Oh Love

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, tersentuh? Jika dikatan tersentuh tentu saja baekhyun tersentuh dengan kejutan yang chanyeol berikan untuknya.

Everyday I'll give you  
all of my love  
naegen cheoeumin sarang  
museun mallo pyohyeoneul halkka  
Everyday I'll give you  
all of my heart  
geudael wihae junbihan geu mal  
jasin issge malhal su isseo  
geobi naseo meomchwobeorin neoege  
saranghae

Mata Baekhyun terus tepaku pada Chanyeol yang sedang menghayati permainan gitarnya dan juga bernyanyinya. Hingga pada saat kedua matanya bertubrukkan dengan kedua mata chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh cinta bukan cinta pada seorang sahabat tapi cinta seorang namja pada seorang yeoja yang dicintainya.

How can I stan with you  
imi sijakdoen geol  
naneun meomchul suga eopsneunde  
nuneul tteobomyeon ontong geudaemani  
boineun jeonbuga doen geojyo  
Oh Love

naegen cheoeumin sarang  
museun mallo pyohyeoneul halkka  
Everyday I'll give you  
all of my heart  
geudael wihae junbihan geu mal  
jasin issge malhal su isseo  
geobi naseo meomchwobeorin neoege  
saranghae

Everyday I'll give you  
all of my love  
naegen cheoeumin sarang  
museun mallo pyohyeoneul halkka  
Everyday I'll give you  
all of my heart  
geudael wihae junbihan geu mal  
jasin issge malhal su isseo  
geobi naseo meomchwobeorin neoege  
saranghae

(Xiah Junsu - How Can I Love You)

Setelah selesai bernyanyi, Chanyeol mendapatkan tepukan keras para pengunjung yang kagum dengan nyanyiannya. Chanyeol kemudian bangkit tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih kepada semua pengunjung. Setelah itu Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan kembali bibirnya didepan microfon dan mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"terima kasih untuk semuanya, untuk baekhyunee bagaimana apakah kau terkejut dengan kejutan yang aku berikan padamu? Hahahaha aku yakin kau pasti terkejut. Baekhyun sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, kata-kata yang selama ini selalu aku pendam dan tak pernah berani aku ungkapkan padamu. Mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya padamu, Byun Baekhyun saranghanda jongmal saranghanda. Mungkin aku sering mengucapkan kata-kata itu padamu dulu dan kau hanya menganggap jika kata-kata itu hanya sebatas kata-kata cinta kepada seorang sahabat. Tapi kali ini berbeda kumohon kau mengerti dengan arti kata itu sekarang. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu lebih dari cinta seorang sahabat. Aku mencintaimu benar-benar mencintaimu, entah sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul. Jadi Baekhyunee apakan kau memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku dan maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? jika kau memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku kemarilah tapi jika tidak, kau bisa tetap berdiri ditempatmu"

Para pengunjung saling berbisik mereka penasaran siapa sosok Byun Baekhyun yang chanyeol katakan. Mereka sungguh berfikir jika yeoja yang bernama baekhyun itu sangat beruntung. Sedangkan Baekhyun dia sangat syok dengan pernyataan chanyeol yang mendadak ini apalagi chanyeol mengatakannya didepan umum seperti ini. Baekhyun bingung harus mengatakan apa, dia memang mencintai chanyeol tapi hanya sebatas sahabat tidak lebih. Yang ia cintai hanya Sehun bukan Chanyeol. Berbeda dengan baekhyun yang bingung, Chanyeol justru merasa takut, ia takut Baekhyun akan menolaknya, dia takut baekhyun ternyata tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya.

10 Menit berlalu Baekhyun tak kunjung menghampiri Chanyeol, para pengunjung mulai berbisik dan melihat satu sama lain penasaran dengan sosok Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya hatinya benar-benar sakit, jadi begini rasanya orang yang patah hati? Kenapa sakit sekali rasanya? Baru saja Chanyeol akan mengucapkan sesuatu Baekhyun berjalan menemuinya lalu memeluknya.

"baek.. baekhyun kau?" chanyeol tersenyum senang jadi perasaannya terbalaskan?

Pengunjung disana pun ikut tersenyum merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol. Namun sayang senyuman bahagia chanyeol harus luntur dengan kata-kata yang baekhyun ucapkan.

"aku juga mencintaimu chan, tapi aku minta maaf karena aku mencintaimu sebagai sahabatku. Maafkan aku"

Hati Chanyeol rasanya seperti dihantam oleh batu yang besar hingga membuat hatinya remuk. Dengan berat hati Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan baekhyun lalu tersenyum tipis pada baekhyun dan membuat semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja.

"gwenchana aku mengerti. Terima kasih karena kau juga mencintaiku"

Chanyeol kemudian pergi dengan perasaan yang campur aduk antara malu, sedih dan yah begitulah. Melihat Chanyeol pergi Baekhyun menjadi merasa bersalah.  
"sudahlah tak perlu merasa bersalah, Chanyeol hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan hatinya" Minseok yang sedari tadi menyaksikan adegan menyedihkan ini langsung datang menghampiri baekhyun dan menenangkan pikiran baekhyun.

"kau maksudku eonni siapa?"

"perkenalkan namaku Minseok , aku adalah sahabat chanyeol dan aku juga ikut andil dalam kejutan yang chanyeol buat ini"

"ah annyeong eonni, ma-maafkan aku eonni karena aku semuanya menjadi gagal dan chanyeol pasti merasa sangat malu makanya dia pergi. Maafkan aku" baekhyun berujar dengan tampang yang sedih

"tidak perlu meminta maaf baek, chanyeol pasti mengerti. Perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan. Ya mungkin Chanyeol merasa malu dan sedih tapi kau tenang saja chanyeol hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya"

"eonni nanti kalau chanyeol menjauhiku bagaimana? Aku tidak mungkin bisa jauh dari chanyeol"

"tenang saja chanyeol tidak akan menjauhimu kau percaya saja padaku" minseok tersenyum tulus mencoba menenangkan baekhyun agar tidak memiliki pemikiran yang buruk

.

TBC

* * *

Long Time No See

maaf banget baru bisa update chapter ini habis selama ini idenya hilang entah kemana

maaf ya jika chap ini tidak memuaskan,

Oh ya chap ini saya buat special untuk Nur Safitri Shiners Exo-l yang katanya panas pengen cepet-cepet update chap ini

udah ya chingu :D maaf kalau kurang memuaskan :D

.

untuk semua yang udah review terima kasih banyak tanpa kalian apa atuh ff ini tidak akan berlanjut ^^

.

.

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya (itu juga kalau masih pada mau sama ff ini kkkk)

annyeong ^^

Review Jusseyo?


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter Sebelumnya :_

 _"annyeong yeorobun,,, pertama-tama saya akan memperkenalkan diri saya terlebih dahulu kepada kalian semua. Perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. Saya sebenarnya bukan bagian dari bintang tamu yang mengisi festival ini, tapi berkat kedua sahabat saya Jongdae hyung dan kekasihnya Minseok noona , saya bisa berada disini. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya bukan kenapa saya ingin sekali tampil disini? Alasannya adalah karena saya ingin memberikan sebuah kejutan kepada orang yang saya cintai. Untuk wanita yang aku cintai Byun Baekhyun kupersembahkan sebuah lagu untukmu"_

 _"cuitt—cuittt"_

 _Siulan menggoda yang dilontarkan para pengunjung mulai menggema diarea festival band tersebut. Bahkan semakin banyak pengunjung yang penasaran dan melihat chanyeol bernyanyi._

 _How can I love you_  
 _geudaeneun anayo_  
 _naege malhaejul su issnayo_  
 _nae mami geudae mam dameul su issge_  
 _gireul yeoreojul su issnayo_

 _Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol mengatakan jika dirinya adalah wanita yang chanyeol cintai. Maksudnya sebagai sahabatkan bukan yang lainnya?_

 _How can I stan with you_  
 _imi sijakdoen geol_  
 _naneun meomchul suga eopsneunde_  
 _nuneul tteobomyeon ontong geudaemani_  
 _boineun jeonbuga doen geojyo_  
 _Oh Love_

 _Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, tersentuh? Jika dikatan tersentuh tentu saja baekhyun tersentuh dengan kejutan yang chanyeol berikan untuknya._

 _Everyday I'll give you_  
 _all of my love_  
 _naegen cheoeumin sarang_  
 _museun mallo pyohyeoneul halkka_  
 _Everyday I'll give you_  
 _all of my heart_  
 _geudael wihae junbihan geu mal_  
 _jasin issge malhal su isseo_  
 _geobi naseo meomchwobeorin neoege_  
 _saranghae_

 _Mata Baekhyun terus tepaku pada Chanyeol yang sedang menghayati permainan gitarnya dan juga bernyanyinya. Hingga pada saat kedua matanya bertubrukkan dengan kedua mata chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh cinta bukan cinta pada seorang sahabat tapi cinta seorang namja pada seorang yeoja yang dicintainya._

 _How can I stan with you_  
 _imi sijakdoen geol_  
 _naneun meomchul suga eopsneunde_  
 _nuneul tteobomyeon ontong geudaemani_  
 _boineun jeonbuga doen geojyo_  
 _Oh Love_

 _naegen cheoeumin sarang_  
 _museun mallo pyohyeoneul halkka_  
 _Everyday I'll give you_  
 _all of my heart_  
 _geudael wihae junbihan geu mal_  
 _jasin issge malhal su isseo_  
 _geobi naseo meomchwobeorin neoege_  
 _saranghae_

 _Everyday I'll give you_  
 _all of my love_  
 _naegen cheoeumin sarang_  
 _museun mallo pyohyeoneul halkka_  
 _Everyday I'll give you_  
 _all of my heart_  
 _geudael wihae junbihan geu mal_  
 _jasin issge malhal su isseo_  
 _geobi naseo meomchwobeorin neoege_  
 _saranghae_

 _(Xiah Junsu - How Can I Love You)_

 _Setelah selesai bernyanyi, Chanyeol mendapatkan tepukan keras para pengunjung yang kagum dengan nyanyiannya. Chanyeol kemudian bangkit tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih kepada semua pengunjung. Setelah itu Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan kembali bibirnya didepan microfon dan mulai mengatakan sesuatu._

 _"terima kasih untuk semuanya, untuk baekhyunee bagaimana apakah kau terkejut dengan kejutan yang aku berikan padamu? Hahahaha aku yakin kau pasti terkejut. Baekhyun sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, kata-kata yang selama ini selalu aku pendam dan tak pernah berani aku ungkapkan padamu. Mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya padamu, Byun Baekhyun saranghanda jongmal saranghanda. Mungkin aku sering mengucapkan kata-kata itu padamu dulu dan kau hanya menganggap jika kata-kata itu hanya sebatas kata-kata cinta kepada seorang sahabat. Tapi kali ini berbeda kumohon kau mengerti dengan arti kata itu sekarang. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu lebih dari cinta seorang sahabat. Aku mencintaimu benar-benar mencintaimu, entah sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul. Jadi Baekhyunee apakan kau memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku dan maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? jika kau memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku kemarilah tapi jika tidak, kau bisa tetap berdiri ditempatmu"_

 _Para pengunjung saling berbisik mereka penasaran siapa sosok Byun Baekhyun yang chanyeol katakan. Mereka sungguh berfikir jika yeoja yang bernama baekhyun itu sangat beruntung. Sedangkan Baekhyun dia sangat syok dengan pernyataan chanyeol yang mendadak ini apalagi chanyeol mengatakannya didepan umum seperti ini. Baekhyun bingung harus mengatakan apa, dia memang mencintai chanyeol tapi hanya sebatas sahabat tidak lebih. Yang ia cintai hanya Sehun bukan Chanyeol. Berbeda dengan baekhyun yang bingung, Chanyeol justru merasa takut, ia takut Baekhyun akan menolaknya, dia takut baekhyun ternyata tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya._

 _10 Menit berlalu Baekhyun tak kunjung menghampiri Chanyeol, para pengunjung mulai berbisik dan melihat satu sama lain penasaran dengan sosok Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya hatinya benar-benar sakit, jadi begini rasanya orang yang patah hati? Kenapa sakit sekali rasanya? Baru saja Chanyeol akan mengucapkan sesuatu Baekhyun berjalan menemuinya lalu memeluknya._

 _"baek.. baekhyun kau?" chanyeol tersenyum senang jadi perasaannya terbalaskan?_

 _Pengunjung disana pun ikut tersenyum merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol. Namun sayang senyuman bahagia chanyeol harus luntur dengan kata-kata yang baekhyun ucapkan._

 _"aku juga mencintaimu chan, tapi aku minta maaf karena aku mencintaimu sebagai sahabatku. Maafkan aku"_

 _Hati Chanyeol rasanya seperti dihantam oleh batu yang besar hingga membuat hatinya remuk. Dengan berat hati Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan baekhyun lalu tersenyum tipis pada baekhyun dan membuat semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja._

 _"gwenchana aku mengerti. Terima kasih karena kau juga mencintaiku"_

 _Chanyeol kemudian pergi dengan perasaan yang campur aduk antara malu, sedih dan yah begitulah. Melihat Chanyeol pergi Baekhyun menjadi merasa bersalah._  
 _"sudahlah tak perlu merasa bersalah, Chanyeol hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan hatinya" Minseok yang sedari tadi menyaksikan adegan menyedihkan ini langsung datang menghampiri baekhyun dan menenangkan pikiran baekhyun._

 _"kau maksudku eonni siapa?"_

 _"perkenalkan namaku Minseok , aku adalah sahabat chanyeol dan aku juga ikut andil dalam kejutan yang chanyeol buat ini"_

 _"ah annyeong eonni, ma-maafkan aku eonni karena aku semuanya menjadi gagal dan chanyeol pasti merasa sangat malu makanya dia pergi. Maafkan aku" baekhyun berujar dengan tampang yang sedih_

 _"tidak perlu meminta maaf baek, chanyeol pasti mengerti. Perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan. Ya mungkin Chanyeol merasa malu dan sedih tapi kau tenang saja chanyeol hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya"_

 _"eonni nanti kalau chanyeol menjauhiku bagaimana? Aku tidak mungkin bisa jauh dari chanyeol"_

 _"tenang saja chanyeol tidak akan menjauhimu kau percaya saja padaku" minseok tersenyum tulus mencoba menenangkan baekhyun agar tidak memiliki pemikiran yang buruk_

* * *

Title : Who You Love ? 2

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol,

Byun Baekhyun,

Oh Sehun

Other Cast : Kim Jongin,

Do Kyungsoo,

Kim Jongdae,

Xi Luhan and other

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, orang tua dan agency mereka , kecuali cerita ini milik saya jadi dilarang keras untuk mengcopy tanpa seizin saya.

Warning : ini Genderswitch (GS), GS for Uke. FF ini merupakan lanjutan series Who You Love yang pertama, karena Who You Love yang pertama masih menggantung endingnya, jadi silahkan membaca ff ini untuk mengetahui kisah selanjutnya. Jika ada yang tidak suka dengan ff ini dipersilahkan untuk menekan tombol 'X' pada komputer atau 'close' pada layar handphone anda. Don't bash and plagiat, typo anywhere. Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD.

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

Sudah satu minggu berlalu semenjak gagalnya pernyataan cinta yang chanyeol buat. Semenjak hari itu Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menemui Baekhyun bahkan menghubunginya saja pun tidak. Bukan karena Chanyeol membenci baekhyun karena baekhyun tidak menerima pernyataan cintanya, tapi Chanyeol merasa malu untuk bertatap muka kembali dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa canggung jika berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Terlebih lagi Chanyeol malah berfikir jika Baekhyun akan membencinya.

Chanyeol bahkan menyibukkan dirinya dan menghindari melewati kelas Baekhyun agar Chanyeol dapat tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Setelah mengajar chanyeolpun hanya langsung keruangan kerjanya. Sikap Chanyeol kepada semua orang juga berbeda, semua kerabat yang melihatnya merasa jika chanyeol berubah menjadi pemurung.

Seperti saat ini, setelah selesai mengajar Chanyeol hanya duduk berdiam diri lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya dilipatan tangannya diatas meja. Efek patah hati membuat Chanyeol menjadi tidak bersemangat.

"woah bagaimana jika murid-muridmu tahu jika saem kesayangan mereka sedang patah hati" chen dengan seenaknya memasuki ruangan chanyeol lalu duduk di sofa dekat dengan meja kerja chanyeol

"oh ayolah hyung berhenti meledekku" chanyeol malas sekali jika chen sudah meledeknya

"berhenti bersikap seperti ini chan, kau membuat semua orang khawatir termasuk Baekhyun ! dia adalah orang yang paling khawatir padamu bahkan setiap hari dia menemui minseok agar minseok bisa membujukmu dan membuatmu tidak menjauhinya"

"aku butuh waktu hyung untuk mengembalikan keadaannya seperti semula"

"mau sampai kapan? Ini sudah satu minggu semenjak hari itu. Butuh berapa lama lagi ? satu bulan? Satu tahun? Atau selamanya?"

"hyung ~~" chanyeol merengek, dia benar-benar butuh waktu untuk mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula

"aku tahu kau pasti malu untuk bertatap muka kembali dengan baekhyun tapi jangan seperti ini. Kasihan baekhyun, dia merasa bersalah karena kau menjauhinya. Dia pikir kau marah padanya. Jadi cepatlah menemuinya dan tetaplah berjuang untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Jika kau seperti ini terus berarti kau pengecut baru juga ditolak satu kali oleh baekhyun tapi kau sudah menyerah. Mana Park Chanyeol yang pantang menyerah itu? Bukankah dulu kau rela menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja demi dekat dengannya? Rela dibencinya setelah dia mengetahui semua kebohonganmu namun kau terus berusaha agar dia memaafkanmu. ayo kembali menjadi Park Chanyeol yang ku kenal. Kalau kau seperti ini terus berarti kau merelakan Baekhyun bersama dengan namja lain. Jadi kau jangan menyesal jika Baekhyun pada akhirnya akan menikah dengan orang lain"

Chen memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar agar Chanyeol sadar dan mempunyai semangat kembali. Chanyeol terdiam menyerapi semua yang dikatakan Chen padanya. Sebenarnya yang dikatakan Chen ada benarnya, tapi hatinya belum sanggup jika harus bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Setelah berfikir panjang, akhirnya chanyeol memutuskan.

"baiklah akan aku coba"

"nah begitu dong ! ini baru adikku"

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun gelisah dirinya benar-benar gugup saat akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol kembali. Tadi siang Chanyeol memberikan pesan untuknya kalau malam ini Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun menemuinya di Café dekat dengan rumah mereka. Baekhyun merasa senang juga gugup, sudah satu minggu ini baekhyun tidak melakukan kontak dengan namja yang menjadi sahabatnya dari kecil itu.

Baekhyun merasa asing saat bertemu dengan chanyeol, semenjak kejadian penolakan cinta darinya dihari itu Baekhyun merasa hubungannya dengan chanyeol menjadi sedikit canggung. Selain baekhyun, chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang baekhyun rasakan.

"hai baekhyun, long time no see. Bagaimana kabarmu?" chanyeol mulai membuka pembicaraannya

"hai juga chanyeol, yes long time no see. Ya beginilah keadaanku I am fine and you?"

"I'm fine too. Ah rasanya canggung sekali yah. Maaf karena seminggu ini aku menjauhimu, bukan maksudku menjauhimu aku hanya,,, hanya malu untuk bertatap muka denganmu. Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan bagaimana perasaanku padamu waktu itu, tapi aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan semua yang aku rasakan padamu. Ku fikir hari itu adalah waktu yang tepat ternyata aku salah maafkan aku, karena aku pula kau menjadi malu ditatap oleh puluhan orang yang berkunjung disana" chanyeol akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan semua yang ia rasakan selama ini, sedikit lega rasanya saat mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada baekhyun.

"gwenchana aku mengerti, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu. Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu dan maafkan aku karena membuat mu malu karena penolakan itu"

"no, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf baek. Aku juga mengerti cinta tak bisa dipaksakan. jadi kita masih sahabatkan?"

"tentu saja chan,,, kau dan aku tetap menjadi sahabat sampai maut memisahkan kita"

"ne sahabat" chanyeol tersenyum kecut saat baekhyun bilang jika dirinya hanya akan menjadi sahabat baekhyun

"ahh neomu bogoshipeoyo yeolbong" baekhyun berdiri lalu berhambur memeluk tubuh chanyeol

"nado bogoshipeoyo baekgi" chanyeol membalas pelukan dari baekhyun. Sudah lama sekali chanyeol tidak memeluk yeoja mungil yang menjadi sahabat sekaligus orang yang ia cintai.

"eoh kau semakin kurus baek, apa sebegitunya kau merindukanku hingga kau tidak makan? Lihatlah tulang-tulang lenganmu ini" goda chanyeol

"ish enak saja"

"tapi kau memang merindukanku kan?"

"ya aku merindukanmu chanyeolbong"

"hahaha nah begitu lebih baik. Kajja aku akan traktir kau makan es krim"

"es krim? Wah kajja. Aku suka es krim" baekhyun tersenyum senang lalu mengapit lengan chanyeol dan membawa chanyeol ke kedai es krim terdekat.

.

.

At kedai es krim

"makan yang benar baek, kau ini seperti bocah berumur lima tahun saja" chanyeol dengan telatennya mengusap bibir baekhyun yang belepotan es krim dengan tissue

"biarkan saja, suka-suka aku dong" baekhyun malah tersenyum jahil dan melanjutkan memakan es krimnya

"ck kau ini" chanyeol mengusak rambut baekhyun saking gemasnya dengan tingkah baekhyun

"bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu menjadi dosen di universitas kami, apa kau menyukainya?"

"heumm ya aku suka, padahal niat awalku mendaftar ke jurusan arsitektur ingin menjadi seorang arsitek tapi aku malah menjadi dosen yang mengajarkan pelajaran tentang arsitektur hahaha"

"tidak apa-apa, tapi kau hebat loh aku jadi iri padamu"

"hahaha makanya rajin belajar" chanyeol mengusak kembali rambut baekhyun

"uh menyebalkan" baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya

Tingg-

Notification di ponsel chanyeol berbunyi pertanda ada e-mail masuk.

 _to : Park Chanyeol_

 _from :_

 _konichiwa ^^_

 _Eoh, kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku sekarang, sampai-sampai emailku satu bulan yang lalu tidak kau balas T.T_

 _Awas saja kau jika aku sudah sampai dikorea aku akan menjewer telinga lebarmu itu :P_

 _Oh ya ngomong-ngomong aku diterima untuk bekerja diseoul chanyeol-san !_

 _Woah kita akan bertemu lagi hihhhihi_

 _Besok aku akan sampai di seoul, apa kau bisa menjemputku di Incheon airport?_

 _Bantu aku pleaseeee ^.^ aku sama sekali belum pernah menginjakkan kakiku di korea_

 _Mata ashita Chanyeol-san_ (sampai jumpa besok Chanyeol)

 _annyeong ^^_

.

"baek apa kau mau menemaniku besok?" tanya chanyeol

"kemana?"

"Incheon airport"

.

.

.

* * *

At Incheon airport…..

Sesosok yeoja berparas cantik tengah berdiri dengan anggunnya menunggu seseorang yang akan menjemputnya. Rambut panjang bersurai madu yang ia gerai mulai diikat keatas memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang. Setiap detik yeoja tersebut selalu memeriksa handphonenya berharap ada kabar dari orang yang ia harapkan untuk menjemputnya. Mata rusanya menelusuri setiap area bandara berharap dia melihat sosok yang ia tunggu. Tak lama kemudian mata rusanya menemukan objek yang sedang ia tunggu. Senyum dibibirnya terlukis saat melihat namja yang akan menjemputnya itu mulai mendekatinya.

"chanyeol-san .. heiii aku disini"

Luhan namanya yeoja yang sedari tadi menunggu chanyeol kini melambaikan tangannya saat melihat chanyeol datang dan menghampirinya. Awalnya Luhan sempat takut jika chanyeol tidak menjemputnya karena selama ini pesan yang selalu ia kirim untuk chanyeol tak ada satupun yang chanyeol balas.

"chan-chan,, wah kau sombong sekali padaku ! pesanku tak ada satupun yang kau balas. Ish menyebalkan" luhan memukul bahu chanyeol sedikit kesal dengan hoobaenya itu

"aww sakit noona. Maafkan aku, aku sibuk jadi tidak sempat membalasnya. Tapi tenang saja aku selalu membaca pesan-pesanmu kok" ucap chanyeol sembari tersenyum

"uh sok sibuk . itu alasanmu saja iya kan? Ck"

"serius noona"

"chan-chan hari ini aku menginap dirumahmu ya, aku belum menyewa apartement lagipula aku juga tidak tahu tentang seoul jadi tidak apa yah?"

"menginap yah? Heum baiklah noona bisa menginap diapartemenku"

"apartemen? Kau tinggal diapartemen sekarang?" tanya baekhyun yang sedari tadi diacuhkan oleh luhan dan chanyeol

"oh siapa ini chan? Adikmu? Tapi setahuku kau tak pernah memberitahukanku jika kau memiliki seorang adik"

"ah sebentar-sebentar oh ya noona perkenalkan dia baekhyun sahabatku dan baek ini luhan noona dia sunbaeku saat di jepang tapi aku sudah menganggap dia seperti yoora noona. Dan untuk pertanyaanmu, ya aku memang memiliki apartemen tapi aku tidak tinggal diapartemen tenang saja aku masih tinggal dirumahku"

"kenapa kau tidak membawa aku kerumahmu chan?"

"noona mau menginap dirumahku?"

"heumm, lebih baik aku menginap dirumahmu saja. boleh ya ya ya" luhan mengeluarkan aegyonya

"baiklah noona bisa menginap dirumahku"

"yeayyy oh ya baekhyun senang berkenalan denganmu. Namaku xi luhan, tapi kau bisa memanggilku eonni, aku benarkan?"

"annyeong luhan eonni, senang berkenalan denganmu juga" baekhyun membalas perkenalan diri dari Luhan

"semoga kita bisa menjadi teman ya"

"ne eonni"

"sudah perkenalannya? Jja kita pulang" ucap chanyeol

"sini eonni biar aku bantu membawa kopermu" ucap baekhyun menawarkan

"ah tidak usah biar aku saja"

"sudah biar aku saja yang bawakan, okay ladies-ladies bisa kalian jalan duluan? Eum baek ini kunci mobilku" chanyeol menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada baekhyun lalu baekhyun menerimanya dan langsung membawa luhan ke parkiran mobil sedangkan chanyeol, kini dia sedang bersusah payah membawa koper dan tas – tas milik luhan.

.

.

* * *

.

"yeolbong sepertinya aku harus pulang kerumah, tadi eomma sudah memberiku pesan agar aku pulang. Eonni jika kau mau main kerumahku, rumahku berada 3 blok dari rumah chanyeol okay"

"oh okay baek salam untuk eommamu" ucap luhan

Baekhyun pun kemudian pergi setelah mendapat balasan anggukan dari chanyeol. setelah baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol membawa Luhan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Luhan disambut ramah oleh eommanya chanyeol, awalnya nyonya park bertanya siapa luhan tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan dari chanyeol maka dengan senang hati nyonya park menyambut Luhan dirumahnya.

"arigatougojaimasu obaasan" Luhan membungkukkan badannya sopan mengucapkan terima kasih pada ibunya chanyeol karena dia telah menerimanya untuk menginap selama beberapa hari

"ne, oh ya chan kau bisa bantu luhan untuk menunjukkan kamarnya?"

"tentu eomma, kajja noona" chanyeol berjalan duluan dan menunjukkan letak kamar yang akan ditempati luhan.

.

.

"noona bisa tidur disini, maaf agak sedikit berantakan karena kamar ini tak pernah dipakai, paling dipakai jika ada saudaraku saja"

"tidak apa chan,, lagipula aku sudah berterima kasih kau dan keluargamu mau menampungku. Tapi tenang saja secepatnya aku akan mencari apartemen disekitar sini" ucap luhan sembari meletakkan barang-barangnya dipinggir kasur

"tidak perlu terburu-buru noona, lagipula eomma juga pasti tidak keberatan"

"oh ya dimana yoora eonni? Aku ingin melihatnya, jarang-jarang bukan aku bisa bertemu dengan salah satu anggota snsd"

"haha yoora noona tentu saja sedang ada didormnya noona. Tapi tenang saja setiap hari minggu noona bisa bertemu dengan yoora noona, itu juga kalau yoora noona sedang tidak sibuk. Yasudah noona istirahat saja, jika noona memerlukan sesuatu noona bisa bilang padaku"

"hmm baiklah"

Chanyeol kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar yang akan ditempati Luhan, saat chanyeol baru sampai di depan pintu kamar Luhan memanggilnya hingga membuat chanyeol memutar tubuhnya kembali menatap wajah luhan.

"Chanyeol-ah"

"ne?"

"gamsahamnida" Luhan berterima kasih pada chanyeol tak lupa Luhan juga memberikan senyuman manisnya pada chanyeol

"cheonmanayo Luhan noona" chanyeol membalas senyuman yang diberikan oleh Luhan lalu menutup pintu

.

.

* * *

"Baby Byun kemana saja dirimu?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Baekhyun kembali kerumah

"aku habis menemani chanyeol ke Incheon untuk menjemput temannya. Wae? Apa oppa merindukanku?" baekhyun mencoba menggoda kekasihnya itu

"ck tentu saja, apa kalian sudah baikan?" tanya sehun lagi

"baikan? Memang aku dan chanyeol sedang bertengkar?"

"tidak, hanya saja bukankah sudah beberapa minggu ini kau dan chanyeol saling menjauh? Jadi kufikir kau dan dia sedang bertengkar"

"oh tidak kami tidak sedang bertengkar hanya saja chanyeol sibuk jadi kami terlihat menjauh" jawab baekhyun sedikit berbohong pada sehun, tidak mungkin bukan baekhyun bilang jika mereka menjauh karena chanyeol menyatakan cintanya pada baekhyun

"begitukah? Ah sudahlah aku tidak mengerti dengan persahabatan kalian. Oh ya hari ini aku membuat jus strawberry kesukaanmu, kau mau tidak?" sehun menawarkan

"tentu saja mau, oppa memang yang terbaik" baekhyun memekik girang lalu tanpa sengaja mengecup pipi sehun bergantian

Setelah baekhyun melenggang pergi meninggalkan sehun, sehun tersenyum sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang dikecup oleh baekhyun.

"oppa sebentar lagi kan kau akan lulus kuliah, apa kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu?" tanya baekhyun yang kini asyik menuangkan jus strawberrynya kedalam gelas

"hmm belum sih tapi sudah ada beberapa perusahaan yang menginginkanku bekerja di perusahaannya"

"wah kau benar-benar hebat oppa. andai saja aku memikiki otak yang seencer dirimu" baekhyun terkekeh

"jika otakmu sepertiku, aku yakin cita-citamu menjadi seorang musisi yang hebat akan berubah" sehun mengusak rambut baekhyun gemas

"hahah kupikir juga begitu, lihat saja chanyeol. bercita-cita menjadi arsitek tapi karena otaknya menjadi encer malah sekarang profesinya menjadi dosen"

"kau sangat mengenal chanyeol dengan baik sepertinya. disetiap pembicaraan kita selalu terselip nma chanyeol didalamnya" sehun bertingkah seolah-olah dia cemburu karena baekhyun selalu membawa nama chanyeol

"eiyy tuan oh cemburu rupanya, jangan cemburu begitu dong. nanti kekasihku yang tampan ini menjadi jelek" baekhyun gemas dengan sikap sehun yang merajuk itu, dengan jahil dia menarik hidung sehun

"yak kekasihku nakal rupanya, sini kau akan kucium dirimu"

"coba saja kalau oppa bisa. wlee" baekhyun dengan cepat berlari menghindari sehun seb3lum dirinya menjadi sasaran ciuman sehun.

"awas saja kau byun baekhyun" kedua orang itu saling berkejar-kejaran seperti tom and jerry

.

.

* * *

"wah obaasan masakanmu benar-benar sangat enak" puji luhan pada masakan yang nyonya park buat

"benarkah? syukurlah jika kau menyukainya" nyonya park tersenyum menanggapi pujian dari luhan

"hmmm ini pertama kalinya aku memakan makanan korea, ngomong-ngomong apa nama makanan ini obaasan?" tanya luhan

"ini namanya japchae , ini adalah masakan khas korea yang terbuat dari mie tepung ubi yang ditumis bersama aneka macam sayuran lalu diberi kecap dan gula. Makanan ini adalah makanan kesukaan appanya chanyeol, biasanya jika appanya chanyeol pulang kerumah dia bisa menghabiskan dua piring japchae yang bibi masak" nyonya park sedikit terkekeh ketika menceritakan betapa sukanya suaminya ini pada japchae

"eoh jinja obaasan? Woah daebak" luhan menatap nyonya park dengan mata yang berbinar

"hmm,,, makan yang banyak yah. Oh ya panggil saja bibi dengan sebutan eomma. Kau sudah bibi anggap seperti anak bibi juga"

nyonya park mengelus pucuk kepala luhan dengan sayang, nyonya park benar-benar sudah menganggap luhan seperti anaknya sendiri. Walaupun ini pertama kalinya nyonya park bertemu dengan luhan tapi nyonya park sudah menganggap luhan sebagai anaknya juga.

"hai, arigatou oemmanim" luhan tersenyum senang

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan paginya chanyeol mulai kembali pada aktivitasnya seperti biasanya yaitu menjadi dosen di Seoul International University. Hari ini dia bersemangat sekali untuk mengajar, karena dia sudah berbaikan dengan baekhyun maka semangat hidupnya tumbuh kembali. Para mahasiswi yang menjadi fansnya ikut bahagia akhirnya dosen favourite mereka kembali tersenyum dan ramah kepada semua orang seperti biasanya. Tidak seperti hari-hari yang lalu mereka bahkan sering melihat dosen kesayangan mereka itu terlihat murung, lesu bahkan tidak bersemangat. Tapi hari ini mereka lega karena dosen kesayangan mereka telah kembali.

Chen yang melihatnya pun sudah dapat menebak jika Chanyeol seperti ini pasti karena sudah berbaikan dengan Baekhyun. Chen bahkan tak gentarnya terus menggoda Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa membalas candaan Chen dengan cengiran bodohnya yang selalu saja ia tampilkan. Walau begitu Chen merasa lega melihatnya, tapi ada sedikit rasa yang mengganjal di hatinya. Satu fakta yang ia dan minseok ketahui tentang Baekhyun yang tak boleh Chanyeol ketahui, Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Oh Sehun.

Sebenarnya Chen sangat ingin memberitahukan semuanya pada Chanyeol, namun hatinya tidak tega. Apalagi melihat senyuman bahagia diwajah chanyeol saat ini membuat chen merasa tidak enak. Sudah cukup chanyeol bersedih karena penolakan dari Baekhyun, Chen tak ingin Chanyeol kembali bersedih setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Baekhyun menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun.

TBC

* * *

huaahhh very long time no see all ...

udah berapa bulan yah yoni menelantarkan ff ini?

ckckck

karena terlalu sibuk bekerja, semua ff" yoni terlantar...

mianhae readerdeuls...

Tapi tenang kok yoni usahakan ff" yoni tetap yoni lanjutkan yah walaupun lama updatenya...

Sebenarnya yoni agak kurang pede nih update WYL 2 ini... rasanya ceritanya makin gaje yah?

kalau benar maafkan yoni *bow

bagaimana apakah masih ada yang ingin ff ini lanjut? kalau tidak yoni mau delete ff ini

so, review yah chingudeul...

see ya in next chapter

annyeong ^^


End file.
